


Soak N' Wet

by SonofCalypso



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucked Stupid, Kelpies, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Poor Issac, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofCalypso/pseuds/SonofCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something living in the Beacon Hills lake and it doesn't play well with others<br/>After a group of frat boys go missing Its up to Scott and his newly formed Pack to investigate<br/>Stiles is of course separated from the others and attacked but the creature spares his life under the promise that Stiles will never tell anyone what it looks like and never come looking for it again.</p><p>A few week later and there's a new boy at school with a deadly secret and an even deadlier appetite but can stiles save his friends and keep his promise? and just what does this mystery boy have to with the beast that haunts Beacon Hills lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something in The Water

Something in The Water

From what Stiles had heard on his father's police radio it had been some-kind of slaughter. so of course he hid in the back seat and tagged along till they got to the lake.  
There was yellow tape everywhere and several of the officers looked pretty shaken. Stiles snuck down to the edge of the lake hiding behind a few trees to keep out of sight but what he saw quickly alerted everyone to his presence. There was an arm on the bank... not an arm connected to anything. just a severed gnawed on arm and Stiles screamed... a very manly scream... but a scream non the less.  
"STILES!!" his dad yelled grabbing him and hauling him away from the edge of the crime scene.  
"what are you doing here!"  
"dad that was an arm!!!" Stiles said clinging to his dad's shirt and staring into his face  
"a bloody half eaten arm...there was still a bone sticking out. oh god I think I'm gonna be sick."  
Killer werewolf Alphas, Kanima, Super werewolf murdering Alpha packs and scared killer druids, Stiles could deal with, but blood and bone and sinew and he looses his shit.  
"Yes Stiles. It was an arm,which is why this is a crime scene and why YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"  
"what happened?"  
Sheriff Stilinski sighed knowing once his son's interest was peaked there was no dissuading him.  
"We think it was an animal attack...at least that's what they are saying." said the sheriff with a nod of his head to the other officers and Medical staff who were taking pictures and examining what Stiles realized now were more body parts.  
"It looks like there were maybe four boys here and they were attacked by something. The M.E says it looks like something with lots of pointy teen that drug the boys under water but Beacon Hills doesn't have any large carnivorous fish or crocs for that matter, and the only tracks he could find look like horse tracks."  
Stiles nodded looking at his head.  
"You don't think it was an animal do you dad? At least not a normal one." Stiles asked under his breath. The sheriff looked around before hoarding his son back to the car.  
"No I don't and neither do you by that shit eating grin on your face."

To some degree Stiles was happy his dad now knew about all the things that had been happening in Town. About the werewolves and stuff. I was a huge load off of his shoulder that he wasn't consistently lying to his dad. butt it also meant that his dad was quicker on the uptake then Stiles was comfortable with.  
"Maybe you and Scott and the others should do some investigating of your own tonight"  
Stiles was overjoyed to hear this and was just about to whip out his phone and tell Scott they had a mystery to solve when his dad's hand stopped him  
"Now get this straight Stiles. You report anything you find back to me, then you guys take care it however you can, but don't go doing nothing stupid and getting yourself killed. Do you understand me?"  
Stiles nodded  
"I'll take care of everything here. now get home and call Scott... but not til your home. His dad just show up."  
Stiles look over his shoulder to where a slick back sports car had just pulled up and sure enough There was the detective, Scott's dad.  
Stiles hugged his dad and hurried away from the crime scene texting Scott, Lydia, Alison, Issac and the Twins as he went.

Lydia was Stiles first stop. Thankfully the Strawberry blond was home and in a semi good mood. Stiles walked in opening his mouth to tell her about everything but she stopped him with a finger to his lips and a raise of her perfect eyebrows.  
"Me First." said said leading him up to her room.  
"I woke up in the woods this morning and when i say woke i mean whatever Banshee sixth sense compelled me to the woods n the first place let go once i was there. There was blood all over the boat dock and an up turned boat in the water. I would have stood there and screamed...which is kinda my job now i guess but something...Stiles something was in the water and it came towards me. like a wake cutting through the water headed straight towards the dock. I ran for it and luckily i had enough sense to take my car when i went into my little banshee zone and drove right home. so I'm assuming your text has to do with something similar happening at the lake?"  
Stiles loved Lydia  
"yeah across the lake on the embankment there were body parts all over the place. arms legs, i even think i saw someone's head but no torso's. Dad says officially the word is an animal attack but unofficially he thinks its something up our weird little alley. Ooh and get this the only tracks found at the scene were a few horse prints! do we even have horse farms in this town...d we even have horses for that matter. I mean we aren't fucking Bakersfield."

Lydia set lied back on her bed looking like a goddess in thought and Stiles was reminded by he had been so in love with her. 

It was strange. After their kiss, Stiles figured his feelings for her would have gotten stronger and he would have fought for her, to be with her,but he didn't. She was with Ethan and as weird as it sounded he was happy for her. Yeah he still loved her but in a different odd kind of way. He couldn't say he loved her like a sister or even like a friend because it was stronger but he didn't have the same teenage hormone fueled lust and obsession he had with her before. It was as though that single kiss had been enough to end his obsessing and allowed him to see her for what she was. A great woman.  
That was their relationship. Affectionate.  
He laid next to her at times, they held hands, she kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair sometimes but that was all it was and Stiles was content with that.

"so what has Hooves and sharp teeth?" She asked and stiles shrugged sinking down the the floor besides her bed.  
"Rabbit Centaur? Killer unicorn? Vampiric Pegasus?  
"Nope none of those fit. What about those dead horse things from harry potter. Didn't they have fangs. I mean werewolves, druids, magic and banshee's are real. maybe they are too" suggested Lydia absentmindedly running her fingers though Stiles' hair."  
Stiles shrugged  
"Bet Deacon would know? or Derek?"  
"Derek would only know with Peter's help and I refuse to go asking that man for help." Lydia snipped then her tone softened as she asked  
"Any word from Derek or Cora yet?"  
"Yeah. Stop texting me Stilinski Derek as his own phone" said Stiles doing what he considered was a perfect impersonation of Cora...which really just made him sound like he was doing a high pitched impersonation of Derek.  
"Well have you tried texting Derek's phone?"  
"Yeah and nothing."  
"He shouldn't have just left you like that....I mean us. left us like that"  
Stiles stared up at Lydia. She had been making lost of mistakes like that lately and he had absolutely no idea what she was getting at.   
Nope no idea what so ever.  
None at all...  
"Anyway! What do you think we should do. We need to come up with a game plan before tonight. Cant leave it up to Scott. He'll end up getting us all killed by just barging into the area."  
"I say a stake out with bait. Get Ethan and Aidan to take a boat out to the middle of the late and we watch then if i get any weird feelings we attack, catch it and take back to Deacon for him to look at...or kill"  
"Are you sure what killed those guys is in the lake?"  
"Sure as death...which I kinda am huh?"  
"Messenger of death Lydia...strangely enough that sounds perfect."  
this earned stiles a pillow to the face and shove of his head.


	2. Bait and Lure

Bait and Lure

"So exactly why do we have to be the bait again?" questioned Ethan with a raise of his eyebrow  
his brother nodded in agreement at they stood by the small dingy boat.  
"Because, we need Scott and Issac 's eyes and ears and Lidia's sense of impending doom." said Stiles with a roll of his eyes.  
"Your also the most appetizing" he added earning a glare from Lydia.  
"Alison, our own personal Green Arrow, will be ready to herd the thing to the shore, where Lydia will stun it with a scream -hope you all got your ear plugs like I asked- Then Scott and Issac will bag the thing and its off to Deaton's."

Both twins along with Issac still looked rather skeptical of this plan but Stiles ignored them

"The sun is setting" pointed out Alison with a nod to the horizon over the trees.  
"OK places everyone, come on!" Stiles clapped.

Scott and Issac scampered off into the forest as Alison and Lydia head for the other side of the lake near the docks and stiles hid near where the dead body parts had been found...and that was exactly where they were hours later. 

Stiles phone vibrated, it was a text from Ethan.  
Psycho Wolf#2: "this is a waste of time!!"  
Psycho Wolf#1: "Your so dead!"  
Stiles closed his phone and looked out to the middle of the lake where both boys were floating in their little boat glaring in his direction.

The lake was still and there hadn't been so much as a ripple.   
Stiles was sure that the creature would show up. He did all the research. He was even a little sure what the creature was. He had to be right.  
his phone vibrated again, this times with a text from Lydia.  
Queen-bee: "There's something in the water...and its moving FAST"

Stiles looked up and sure enough there was something cutting through the water heading directly for the twins' boat.  
"Now!" Stiles cried.  
The boys leapt from the boat just as the thing in the water connected with it. The boat shattered and there was an inhuman sound as the creature missed its target.   
The boys landed on the bank in front of Stiles.   
There was a sudden blinding light and Stiles knew stage two of the plan had worked. Alison was trying to herd the creature on shore with flash bomb arrows. Scott and Issac were waiting.

Suddenly there was a shriek and something hit the lake where the creature had been cutting through the water. It must have been Lydia's scream attack. She and Stiles had been having private lessons with Deaton since last year trying to be more effective members of the pack and Lydia had learned how to use her Banshee powers. She could hone her voice into a something akin to a sonic boom and use it offensively.   
Her attack must have hit its target cause the wake in the water halted and vanished. 

Issac and Scott rushed to the edge of the lake fully wolfed out in anticipation of attacking whatever floated out of the water. Alison and Lydia stationed across from Stiles and the twins waiting at the ready to attack, but the water was still. nothing moved.   
dead and unconscious things floated. Stiles was sure of that. The only way this creature could be down there was if it was holding itself down there..waiting for something...  
that something being an impatient Issac inching too close to the water's edge. suddenly something shot out of the water and wrapped around his neck. it was slick and looked like a tentacle of some sort. Stiles and the twins rushed over to help Scott pull Issac back. Aidan took his claws to the slick thing but it wouldn't cut.  
"what is it it!" cried Scott  
"It looks like seaweed!" said Ethan  
"Its hair." said Stiles pulling out a fishing knife. Just as he was about to try and cut it there was a strangled scream.  
across the lake another set of seaweed-like tentacle hair had shot out of the water and attack Lydia and Alison. Scott and Aiden immediately abandoned Issac to Stiles and Ethan. More of the strange hair tentacles broke the surface, whipping around in the air and attaching to anything they came in contact with and dragging it into the water. The knife wouldn't cut the thick slimy tendrils of the tentacles, they were too wet and slimy for the knife to catch. Stiles swore, then a though hit him. he whipped out his lighter and held out the flame under it. there was a shriek as the creature in the lace as the tentacle released Issac and retracted back into the water.  
"Alison, Fire, set it one fire!!!" Stiles cried to the others.  
Alison whipped a flare out of her boot as Scott tried to keep her from being pulled into the water. there was a sudden glow and hiss of the flare going off then a shriek as Alison jabbed it spark end first into the tentacle. there was another shriek from below the water and the tentacles holding both herself and Lydia let go and receded back below the surface.  
Alison and the other rushed over to were Stiles and Ethan where.  
"what now?" asked Scott  
"Alison, how many flares do you have?" asked stiles  
"about 24...what? I came prepared." she said when Scott gawked at her  
Stiles shook his head and went on with his plan.  
"Put as many as you can on your bows and shoot into the water."  
"I'll do you one better. Flash arrows. made them myself."  
Alison pulled a few white arrows from her quiver placed them in her arrow and aimed.  
"not yet..." stiles said as he stared at the lake. he took a step forward  
"what are you doing!" Lydia cried.  
"gotta lure it." Stiles declared not looking back at her.  
"that thing could pull you under before Alison could even get off a shot!"  
"can't be helped."  
Stiles ignored everyone's protest and stepped a little closer to the water and waited. when nothing happened he stepped closer and closer. within a second he was ankles deep in the water.  
"maybe it ran away." offered Issac.  
Stiles was just about to respond when he felt something snake around his ankle  
He had just enough to cry "SHOOT" before he was pulled under the water.

He saw the light of Alison's arrows slicing through the water. they lit up the darkness of the water just enough for stiles to slightly make out a pair of yellow eyes staring at him from the darkness before one of the arrows connected with the creature. The thing shrieked again then turned and swam off, pulling stiles along with it deeper into the water. He wasn't sure how long he could hold his breath or how far deep this lake was or even if the creature had to breath or if lived in the water. More arrows continued hit the water lighting it up. stiles could see that the tentacle around his leg was in fact hair as he had figured, that belonged to the creature fleeing the barrage of arrows. the hair grew from its head head and along the neck of what looked to be a horse but stiles couldn't be sure. suddenly he felt a change in direction just as his lungs began scream for air.  
the hair around his ankle snapped and he was sent flying out of the water onto a rocky beach.  
Stiles groaned as a rock lodged itself into his back but before he could push himself up he found himself pressed into the ground hard by something that resembled a mix between a hoof and webbed claw. He looked up to find a soaked horse staring down at him baring sharp teeth.   
His eyes darted all over the creature realizing that this thing wasn't exactly what it appeared to be.   
For on,e horses didn't have forward facing eyes. only predators had eyes like that.   
secondly, the creature mane wasn't average. it was long and deep greenish black with seaweed and cattails growing among the dripping tresses, but it also seemed alive and seemed to coil and writhe in the summer air.   
Its skin was a molted greenish brown with blotches of black, it didn't look like like fur though and stiles was sure if he reached out and touched the creature it would feel like either skin of a shark or a dolphin.   
Almost against his will his hand raised to touch it. one of the long tresses of the creature's mane shot out and wrapped around his wrist pinning it to the ground as the creature lowered it head to Stilse, its yellow octopus like eyes burrowing into his mind and making everything around them hazy

"Smart boy. Using the fire on my hair. Most humans try to cut it or fight it." said the creature though it's mouth did not move. its vice sounded like wind through rushes or the rumble of a coming storm  
"Though I take it that since you keep company with werewolves and a banshees I shouldn't be surprised by your cleverness"  
stiles whimpered as the creature drew closer and its mouth opened. A long pointed tongue snaked out of its mouth and ran down his cheek into his soaking wet shirt.  
"What are you boy?" asked the horse creature  
"you don't even taste like a normal human. Your far to spicy."  
"Scared shirtless right now." Stiles sassed  
the creature chuckled closing its eyes and shaking its head.  
"Daring too. You might just be too interesting to eat boy."  
"Are you the one who ate those other boys?" he asked  
"Yes. They came crushing through the forest and into my lake. They pissed over the boat, threw their trash into the water and completely disrespected my home. They tasted sooo good."  
the creature raised his head his yellow eyes darting.  
"Your companions are looking for you. They are close, even though I drug you nearly a mile away they seemed to have caught up quickly."  
"A mile?"  
"We're up stream dear boy."  
the creature lowered its head down to Stile's head pressing his head close to the side of his ear.  
"I am going to let you go, but you must promise me you and your wolves will never come looking for me again. you must not tell anyone you saw me or what I look like and I will let you go an never harm a single soul that come to me home...well as long as they don't anger me that is."  
"And if I don't agree or I don't keep my mouth shut?" stiles asked  
"I will drag you to the bottom of the lake and rip open your stomach and eat your intestines then I will hunt down your friends one by one and kill them all the same way I killed those boys, slowly and painfully."  
Stiles knew the horse creature wasn't bluffing. He had seen the body parts and the ferociousness they had been torn from their victims with.  
"OK."  
"You have to say it. Promise me...Stiles."  
"I..I Promise."

It was 30 minutes later the pack found stiles standing by the lake shivering and staring into the water.  
"Stiles!" said Scott running up and hugging his best friend tightly. Stiles returned the hug  
"I"m OK buddy. calm down Scotty." he said when Scott didn't let go.  
"I though that thing had killed you."  
"What was it" asked Alison.  
"I don't know. Didn't get a good look at it." He lied. he knew the moment he saw the tentacle like hair exactly what kind of creature he was dealing with  
"How did you get away"  
stiles shrugged  
"Talked it to death?"

Issac snorted finding Stiles explanation completely believable but everyone else didn't seem to be buying it.  
as they made their way back to the cars he was bombarded with question after question but stiles just kept saying he didn't know or hadn't seen it, or he wasn't sure why the creature had let him go but he thinks that the boys who died had maybe disrespected the lake in someway which caused the creature to attack.  
they drove off leaving the dark and still lake behind.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************

I watched them then cart the boy off from the safety of the rushes. my nose and eyes the only thing above the water.   
This Stiles was intriguing and his male friends were rather strapping. It had been a while since I interacted with humans. Usually I was perfectly content eating vagrants and homeless people who came to swim or bathe in my lake, usually leaving the old fishermen and young teenagers alone. I slept most times but lately I had been up and steadily growing stronger.   
Maybe it was time I familiarized my self with humans once more and learn more about this...Stiles.


	3. Chazere

Chezere

 

Stiles negated all the questions Scott threw at him the next morning.  
He hadn't gone to Deaton's with them last night out of pure fear of being questions and letting something slip.  
According to Deaton, the creature was some type of water demon, of course Stiles had already know that, he was even sure he already knew what kind of water demon to be exact. but he didn't dare risk saying any of this to Scott or anyone else though he was sure Lydia knew he was hiding something.  
All day every time they caught each other's eyes she was giving him that look he knew well. it was the look that said "i know your hiding something and i will find out what."  
Even Scott wasn't being his usual numskull self. He seemed just as convinced something was off with Stiles as Lydia was. and how could could he blame him. He was a bit more twitchy and jumpy than usual and he sported a stark paleness for such a beautiful spring day. Yes stiles was a jumpy as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs and all because he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Every breeze that swept through the schoolyard sounded like hissing laughter. Every delightful squeal of giggling girls sounded like a shriek of terror. By lunch Stiles was a wreck.

"Stiles, dude you look like shit." said Scott as Stiles slumped down next to him  
"Gee thanks buddy. love you too! Asshole"  
"Ooh kitty has claws today" said Issac mockingly Stiles have a half feeble attempt at a hiss, making clawing movements with his hands  
"Are you sure your OK" asked Ethan leaning across the the table and feeling Stiles forehead.  
"Your running a little hot too."  
Stiles was a little taken aback by the omega's gesture but pushed it off shaking his head.  
"I'm fine guys just a little shaken up that's all. I almost drowned after all."  
"Yeah about that.." began Lydia pointing her spork at him.  
"Oh crap forgot something in my jeep." said stiles getting up and heading out the cafeteria in a hurried fashion. He could feel Lydia's glare on his back all the way out the door. Stiles didn't go to his jeep though. he wondered to the back of school trying to find an area to pull himself together. somewhere quiet. Expect this was the music department and clearly someone was holding additions for the choir. Perfect.

"I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did"

 

Well the voice wasn't all that bad really. it was actually very pleasant. well actually more than pleasant, it was damn right beautiful.  
Stiles fallowed the voice down the hall. someone desperate to find out just where the song was coming from.

 

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

 

It was deep and sorrowful yet kneeing and high like the ring of a bell from a chapel of a church. the closer stiles got to the source the the clearer his head became. He could actually breath evenly for the first time sense last night. The song, it was like it invaded his very soul, assuring him everything would be OK and he reveled in it.

 

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

 

The door was open and the room was silent as the song rang out over the entire class but all stiles could here was the song calling to him.  
There in the center of the class stood a boy. his long black hair cascaded down his back coming to a rest just at the small of his back. his skin was like dark caramel, flawless and smooth. he was tall yet slim and petite with a willowy frame and long limbs, yet he was shapely enough to make his long frame well proportioned. Stiles slipped into the class sitting crossed legged on the floor by the door rapt with attention for the beautiful song and its equally beautiful singer

 

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

 

"WOOO!!!" cried stiles clapping loudly before anyone else in the class could even draw there hands together. he would have been embarrassed and stopped had it not been the boy casting his beautiful emerald green eyes on Stiles and casting him an embarrassed but appreciated smile.  
"excuse me young man but are you in this class." asked the aging Choir teacher with a stern stare. Stiles' mouth gaped and he fumbled for an answer but was luckily saved by the bell that marked the end of the day.  
the class emptied and stiles waited outside for the boy with green eyes to exit.

"you were amazing." He said fumbling with his backpack  
"Thank you, Stiles." said the boy tucking his hair behind his ear  
"You know my name?"  
"of course I do. Your the sheriff's son. He greeted my family when we came to make a report about overturned trashcans a few nights ago  
"really I've never seen you around before"  
"we're knew here. My father is a environmentalist here studying the beautiful landscape of Beacon Hills. Our house is just beyond the lake, a little further in than the old Hale place. As a matter of fact my family is a lot older than the Hales."  
"really, I'm kinda friends with Derek Hale, his Sister and their Uncle Peter." said stiles somewhat shocked he considered Peter a friend  
"really? Hmm You a bit outside their kind of circle. I'm Chezere by the way but most people just call me Chez."  
"Chezere, Like that dude from the Borgia Family? Cool"

Stiles and Chez had begun walking without really knowing it. they fell into easy conversion about school and the town as a whole. it was odd for Stiles. Here was this beautiful boy who was talking to him about his life and friends but he seemed souly interested in Stiles alone. Usually conversations always stirred towards Scott or Derek or even Lydia and Danny or The twins. it very seldom if even that, that a someone took such an interest in Stiles and Stiles for his part was just as interested in Chez. He got Stiles, awkward humor and picked up on his sarcasm and wit with some of his own. He was smart and quick witted but demure and easy to talk to. Stiles had to admit he was starting to get a little crush on the kid. Stiles had on more than one occasion entertained the idea that he may be bisexual and could appreciate a set of pecs just as well as a set of boobs but if bisexuals straddled the fence of gay and straight then Chez was every bisexual's dream cause he straddled his own fence, one between boy and girl. His appearance was completely androgynous but he wore it well. He was just masculine enough for their to be no question of biological sex but just girlish and feminine enough that with very little effort he could past for one of the hottest girls Stiles had ever seen including Lydia. In his skin tight black boot cut Jeans with there dark green threading, knee high black high heeled boots and the dark forest green crop-top he wore , he look like had just stepped off some high fashion run way and those eyes! Every time Stiles caught of glimpse of them shivers ran down his spine. was it even possible to have eyes that green, like emeralds in glass of absinthe mixed with that glowing green shit inside of slow sticks  
before stiles realized it they had been standing by his jeep for a while as everyone else headed home.

"well, stiles i have to get home. My daddy tends to worry if I'm home late"  
Something about the way they boy said Daddy made Stiles want to hear him say it again and again but to him and with less clothing on  
"I ugh could give you a ride, I mean i know where the Hale place is, you could just direct me from there."  
Chez giggled and shook his head.  
"Maybe some other time. How about tomorrow after class."  
"uh sure, that would be great" said stiles completely surprised at his luck.  
"good I'll see you then" said Chez with a slow sinful bite of his lower lip before turning on his toes and walking off. Stiles hated to see him go but God did he love to watch him leave. The perfectly heart shaped but in those jean, had to be some kind of miracle of biology.  
"Stiles, who was that" said a voice drawing the staring boy out of his daze.  
"huh"  
"who was that...guy?.. you were talking to" asked Scott picking his words after a second glance after Chez.  
"oh that's Chez, he's knew here and I think I'm in love with him." said Stile snot even missing a beat as he climbed into his Jeep.  
Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 3rd chapter up and ready for you guys.  
> Since i couldn't figure out how to put the song lyrics in bold and italic I just double spaced around them ( I DO WHAT I WANT!!!)  
> The song featured in this chapter is Impossible by the beautiful and talented Shontelle


	4. Blood and Lilies

Blood and Lilies

 

"Wait, I thought you still had a thing for Lydia" Asked Scott as they rode along towards Scott's house.  
Stiles smiled.  
"No Scott old Buddy this is nothing like how I felt about Lydia. This is....fate!"  
"But he's a dude right? so does this mean your gay now" Scott quizzed  
"Scotty I'm shocked at you. Are you saying you have a problem with me being gay. I think we need to have a talk with Ethan and Danny."  
Scott chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
"NO I'm just saying should I be worried about you seeing me naked from now on or something. I mean we're bro's I wouldn't want you getting all horned up looking at this hot werewolf body."  
"Sorry Scott but I think I like my boys...less boyish"  
"Well Chez is really cute. so I don't blame you."  
"Keep your wolfy paws to yourself Scott! You got to Lydia I will be damned if you get to Chez too!"  
"AWW come on Stiles! I told you I was really really really sorry about that! I thought you had forgiven me! I promise i wont ruin things between you and Chez!"  
Stiles rolled his eyes , feeling a little bad for bringing up the little encounter between Scott and Lydia when Scott had first been bitten and had no control over his powers or the sway of the wolf over him.  
"Calm down Scotty boy. I was just kidding." Stiles said with a meaningful stare at Scott who nodded and smiled.  
"One more question though."  
"Shoot"  
"If your bi now, does that mean you know, when I'm feeling a little horned up that you"ll help me out. I mean what are friends for."  
"Sure buddy." said stiles in his most sarcastic tone at Scott's teasing.  
"I'm mean its not like it'll be much to swallow anyway"  
"Just watch the teeth huh."

They laughed as they pulled up in front of Scott's house but all laughing fell dead silent when they saw who was waiting for them. Leaning against a black Jaguar in his famous leather jacket and painted on jeans, with his famous scowl in place was Derek and beside him was Cora.  
Stiles got out the jeep staring Derek down. Scott did the same till the once alpha walked over and clapped him on the back awkwardly.  
"um its good to see you Scott, and you too stiles"  
Stiles stormed past Derek and into the house.  
"Whats his problem?" asked Derek.  
"I told you to text him. Poor kid was worried about you." said Cora as they fallowed Stiles inside.  
"You just left, without a word. You know Stiles has kinda been...well crushing on you" Whispered Scott

Stiles turned and looked at Derek who was avoiding looking everywhere but at the boy, but stiles would be damned if he let Derek showing up dampen his good mood.  
"So what brings you guys back?" he asked forcing a smile in place.  
"The weirdest thing really. We were at the house picking up a few things and checking on peter when we heard this sound...it was beautiful."  
"Like singing?" asked Scott  
"Yeah. it was so eerily beautiful but we couldn't make out any words. It kept getting higher and higher and higher and higher till it was almost painful. like a dog whistle." Described Cora sitting on the back of the couch in the living room.  
"I heard the same sound I had meant to ask you about ti but it completely slipped my mind while we were talking about Chez.  
"Who is Chez?" asked Derek.  
" Could you figure out where the singing came from exactly?" Stiles said ignoring Derek.  
"It sounded like it was coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once." said Cora seeing that it was best to do all the talking as any comment from Derek directed at Stiles would be ignored.  
"Well night before last there was an attack. four boys from the local college are dead. they were ripped to pieces by some creature from the lake."  
"What creature?" asked Derek.  
"We don't know. Deaton says its some kind of water demon but he isn't sure what kind or how to stop it. Stiles was nearly drowned by the thing last night when we tried to catch it but he says he didn't see it."  
"Is that true Stiles?" asked Derek, his face set as he stared stiles down. Stiles for his part tried to rail in his beating heart before he answered so Derek wouldn't tell he was lying. He was failing miserably, he knew it! so he went down a different route. anger.  
"Why do you care Derek? maybe if you had staid your wolfy ass here then we could have caught it!" But no! you had to run away with your tail between your legs like some wounded puppy! Oh look at me I'm Derek hale and I"m not the alpha anymore so I'm gonna bitch out on people who need me cause i feel sorry for myself!"  
"I had to leave stiles, you wouldn't understand!" bellowed Derek  
"OH wouldn't I ! WE all lost people Derek! your not the only person who has lost family, who lost Boyd and Erica! we all lost them! Did we run off! did we leave! NO! BUT YOU LEFT!"  
"YOU AREN'T PACK STILES! HOW COULD YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT IT FELT LIKE TO LOOSE THEM! HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IF FEELS LIKE TO BE LEFT!!"  
"BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME!!!!!"  
Stiles gaped his hand over his mouth staring wide eyed at Derek. He hadn't meant to let it get that far.  
"You think I left you?" asked Derek stepping forward but still booked it out the door and to his jeep. he was on the road before he even realized it. he couldn't go home. he knew that if he did at some point during the night Derek would show up. He didn't want his sympathy or his talks about how they could never be together. he didn't want the rejection!

so he didn't go home. he just drove and drove to the edge of town and parked his car and just set. he set and watched the sun go down and the moon rise. it was late when he finally made it home, thankfully his dad wasn't back yet. Stiles was sure to lock his window and close the blinds before going to bed.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Stiles avoided Scott all day at school. He knew he was gonna try to get him to talk about yesterday and he just didn't feel like it. He didn't want to think about Derek and really couldn't, not when Chez was walking leaning against his locker, waiting for him. His hair was pulled back in a loos ponytail forming a cobra's hood around his head with the left side of his face still hidden behind his long bangs. today we was wearing a black tank top with a gold skull and crossbones on the front under an over sized studded army jacket which hung over his shoulder, army green skinny jeans and ladies biker boots and a gold chain for a belt. He looked up with a gleaming smiled when he heard stiles lean against the locker beside him.

"Hey," he said blushing Stiles blushed too responding with

"Hey yourself..army babe" when Chez raised his elegant black eyebrow and gave him an

"Are you serious look" he cursed "Yeah I'm bad at this whole flirting thing."  
"Oh so your flirting with me?" quizzed Chez crossing his arms and grinning  
"Yes-no! I mean maybe- I mean...ugh!" stiles stammered flailing a bit.  
Chez just giggled and stiles calmed down a bit and smirked  
"OK so yeah I'm flirting. Is it working?"  
Chez flipped his hair back exposing his long perfect neck and smiled as he walked passed stiles heading for the cafeteria and whispered  
"yes" 

Stiles fallowed Chez like a puppy dog, cracking every joke he could hear that beautiful tinkling laugh of his and see that dazzling smile.  
God is this how Scott felt with Alison? All dopey and giddy and giggling all at the same time? was this why he had pushed Stiles aside so easily for her because if so Stiles could slight understand it now. Chez set down at a table near a window and Stiles fallowed not even aware of his friends staring after him. That is still Lydia set down right next to him cutting off his riveting story about this time Scott got caught masturbating by his mom.  
"Hi Stiles. This must be the mysterious Chezere everyone is abuzz about. Lydia martin, your new best girlfriend." said the diva reaching out to shake Chez's hand who took it with a warm welcoming smile.  
With Lydia had come Alison and Aiden and Ethan. Of course with Alison came Scott and with Scott came Issac.  
"This is Alison Argent, and I'm sure Stiles had been feeling your head all day with stories of Scott. this is my boyfriend Aiden and his twin Ethan, and that's Isaac." Issac smirked at Chez and Stiles suddenly felt very protective of his crush  
"Yeah um Chez these are my friends... when they want to be." he threw out without really meaning to. where was all this heated aggregation coming from. It was completely unlike him to be to pointedly bitchy.  
"Geez Love you too Stiles." said Issac  
"yeah yeah yeah. So anywhere there I am standing in the door way with Scott's mom and there he is naked as the day he was born, Hand wrapped around his-"  
"Hey!" cried Scott throwing his roll at Stiles.  
"You swore on pain of death to never to talk about that!"  
"but its so funny!"  
"yeah I gotta here the rest of this now." said Ethan and his brother nodded with an evil Grin.  
"Stiles!" Scott whined and stiles gave in rolling his eyes.  
"Fine!."  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Stiles!"  
"So Chezere, Scott says Stiles says you can sing." said Alison stirring the conversations away from Scott for his sake as well as her's  
"yeah been doing it all my life. I can also play the harp and the Violin."  
"that's amazing, it must have been so much work."  
"not really, it came as naturally as breathing for me honestly. I hope that doesn't make me sound conceited. its just that i was always taught be proud of my voice and musical skills, Mother tells me all the time never beat around the bush about it."  
"Can we hear a song?" asked Lydia  
"here and now?" said Chez a bit off guard  
"yeah why not?" said Stiles now suddenly desperate to hear Chez sing again. 

He didn't know why but his soul ached to hear his voice ringing out again, that low yet almost thrill thrum of his song as it raveled over him was almost all Stiles could think of now a he remembered hearing it only yesterday.  
"Yeah just one song!" implored Alison  
"Um OK." said Chez Standing up there was slight applause form their table and Stiles was almost on the edge of his seat with anticipation

 

"Your arms around me come undone  
Makes my heart beat like a drum  
See the panic in my eyes  
Kiss me only when I cry, 

Cause you always want what you're running from  
And you know this is more than you can take," 

 

It was more beautiful than Stiles remembered. The entire cafeteria had slowly fallen silent as Chez's voice flowed over them like fog, or sea mist. it wafted through the air into Stiles' soul. Chez stood there before the window, the back drop of the light of the sun silhouetting him and Stile knew this was more than just some crush it was love. deep as the ocean 

 

"Baby don't forget my name  
When the morning breaks us  
Baby please don't look away  
When the morning breaks us  
Oh your touch, so bittersweet,  
ah ah ah ah  
Baby don't forget my name  
When the morning breaks us." 

Stile listened rapt, nearly on his knees as he inched closer and closer to Chez. He had to be near him. that was the only way to fulfill the draw of his voice to be nearer to the very course.  
"Your cheek kiss softly by the sun  
Makes my heart beat like a drum  
I know it hurts you,  
I know it burns you  
Hot and cold in a lonely hotel room  
Look into me, tell me why you're crying  
I need to know 

Cause you always want what you're running from  
And it's always been that way,  
oh oh  
Baby don't forget my name  
When the morning breaks us  
Baby please don't look away  
When the morning breaks us  
Oh your touch, so bittersweet,  
ah ah ah ah  
Baby don't forget my name  
When the morning breaks us 

Cause you always want what you're running from." 

 

The song was for him. it was calling out to him and him alone. It snaked into his heart and whispered things that no one knew about him. things that he didn't even know about himself. it comforted the heart ache of his mother's passing with a mother's lullaby but only ten times deeper and more intimate. it spoke to him of joys that he could never imagine, of dark secrets. it took hold of him and as much as he wanted to drown in the deepness of the song, something annoying gripped his mind in the very dark corners where the song was trying to reach. it was sudden earth shattering fear. it was like watching a storm. you could and understand the beauty of it but the closer it drew the more you feared for you life and that was what kept Stiles from giving himself over to the song, or it would have if at the exact moment Chez hadn't opened his brilliant green eyes and stared into Stiles's own the fear kept its grip but stile suddenly didn't car about it. all he cared about was Chez, protecting him, being with him loving him, being there for him, serving him but most of all fucking the shit out of hit petite little frame.

"Baby don't forget my name  
When the morning breaks us  
Baby please don't look away  
When the morning breaks us  
Oh your touch, so bittersweet,  
ah ah ah ah  
Baby don't forget my name  
When the morning breaks us." 

 

The entire cafeteria exploded in applause, the loudest coming from the male members of their impromptu audience. Stiles came back to back to himself to find he was standing in front of Chez with is hands resting on his hips, his lips inches from the sweet inviting mouth. He shook his head and stepped back, joining in the clapping, but all he could focus on was the last imagine in his head before the song had ended. Chez bent over the lunch table his beautiful voice moaning out filthy things as stiles fucked him there in front of all his friend the entire school.  
Whoa!  
where the hell had that line of thought come from? what was going on with him. He began to worry but then he was looking into Chez's eyes again and he suddenly didn't care anymore. Chez bowed to his audience smiling, his eyes gleaming ************************************************************************************************************************************** Outside in the parking lot Derek and Cora Hale set in Derek's car drawn by the beautiful song that had swept out from the school  
"whatever that was...it was beautiful. Derek- I've never heard or felt anything like that before."  
Derek just grumbled trying to maintain some sanity. The song had been almost maddening to his ears. It spoke of all the things He longed forgotten and all the things he had lost. It promised him thing he had only ever desire din his deepest dreams and it beckoned hims to some place dark His wolf was raging, almost frothing at the mouth with need, need to find the source of this song and breed it, knot it til it bled and cried out beneath him. It unnerved him. The song was beautiful, but it also wasn't human. 

"do you smell that?" he asked Cora  
"yeah its all over the place. At first I thought it was lilies, like fresh water lilies but there's something metallic under it all, something... coppery."  
"Blood. Something in that school reeks of water lilies and blood." said Derek squealing the car out of the school parking lot. It was time he had a visit with Deaton about just what Scott and Stiles had encountered that night.


	5. House in the Rushes

House in the Rushes

 

Stiles thrummed his fingers nervously on the steering will as he drove, his eyes darting every so often to the caramel skinned beauty sitting in his passenger side. if you had asked him why he was nervous he wouldn't have been able to tell you, or simply would have been too embarrassed to tell you since his thoughts were...less than gentlemanly. there was also the fact that any romantic ideas he intended had been thrown out the window when a certain crooked jawed werewolf decided to tag along

"So Stiles said your family has been here long than the Hale's" asked Scott leaning forward from the backseat, both arms draped over the two front seats.

"Yeah you could say we kind a helped found the town in our way"

"Really? I didn't know that, whats your last name maybe we studied you guys in history."

"Mcallenson. but I don't you'll come across our name in class. we really only functioned from the shadows you could say. As a matter of fact, at some point the entire forest part of our land before my great great great grand father sold a portion of it to Jacob Hale. now the only thing that bares our name is the lake."

"Your grandfather sold the lake to one of Derek's ancestors?" asked Stiles looking over at Chez who nodded

"Your last name sounds Scottish or Irish."

"Yeah."

"but if your Scottish or Irish, then why are you black?"

"SCOTT! You can't just ask somebody why their black! Rude!"

"lol its fine. our family used to be a slave plantation run by an Scottish family here deep in the forest, the young master of the plantation fell in love with one is most beautiful and fair skinned slaves and married her. she took his last name and they had kids and that's how I got my last name."

"wow I didn't think California had plantations and stuff like that." said Stiles.

 

they were nearing the lake now and Stiles was now nervous for a completely different reason. the closer to the lake they got the more uneasy he became. flashes of that creature raced through his mind and he could feel him self shake a little as the creature's voice played over and over again in his head. 

"Stiles?" he heard Chez saying his name. He looked over and the boy was staring at him with a look of concern on his face. he placed his hands on Stiles' where it was gripping the steering wheel. 

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just kinda blanked out for a second. what did you say?"

"I was saying to make a left when we get to the dock then keep driving till you get to a big black gate."

Stiles nodded suddenly feeling very relaxed with Chez's hand on his his and his soft voice giving him direction. 

They drove on, past the the lack, making a left at the dock as Chez had said and drove on deeper and deeper into the woods. The jeep bumped alone as the trail became less and less traveled and the trees and foliage becoming thicker and thicker. The sunlight through the trees began to become mottled by the leaves of the trees. the song of bird became more more apparent and the shadows grew thicker. As they drove along the soil became more muddy and the trees grew taller and more gnarled. the forest gave fay to a kind of swampy environment around them but only slightly.Then they came upon the gate. It was a big wrought iron black sculpture, over grown with moss and ivy that kept along the gate then to the connected stone and iron fence. But it was what was beyond the gate that Had Stiles and Scott slack jawed. It was a mansion, like something out of one of those romance novels. it towered over them almost as tall as the trees around it, the roof blending in with the canopy of the tree. Chez got out the car and pushed the gate open revealing a gravel bridge leading over the swampy lake that lied that set in front of the mansion like a mote. 

"What?" said Chez wide eyes at he got back into the jeep with Stiles and Scott gaping at him.

"You said House. This is not a house, this is a historical landmark! This is a mansion!" Said Stiles pointing frantically at said mansion.

"Yeah, your family must be loaded!" cried Scott.

"Believe me its not that big. just looks that way on the outside." said Chez as Stile slowly drove over the little bridge.

Not as big as it looks Bullshit! the inside of the house was immaculate and just as impressive as the outside. the foyer was done in a delicate crushed pearl and black onyx with lots of dark blues thrown around. the theme gave Stiles the impression of being in some kind of ship or seaside mansion. lots of shells and oars and nautical and sea items thrown about in a very fashionable way. Chez lead them out of the foyer away form the massive staircase they looked like something out of a fairy tail castle and to a room adjacent to the stairwell. it was the kitchen.

"Anybody hungry, I think we still have some gumbo and crab legs left over from last night or maybe some chips and dips with a side of chicken fingers. Cooked it all myself."

Scott grabbed Stiles by the collar pulling him in and shaking him a bit.

"Marry him!"

Stiles shook off his best friend and set down at the raised island in the center of the kitchen were Chez was dishing out gumbo from a huge pot on the stove that still boiled and bubbled.

"the trick is to keep it on a low simmer for a few days after its done." Said Chez sitting down his own bowl next to Stiles.

Scott was already almost face deep in his bowl, groaning his approval.

"you know i can can cook pretty damn good and he doesn't even react to my food like that." Said Stiles eyeing his friend before starting to eat himself. Oh god! if there was a food heaven where all the flavors of the dead animals that they consumed on a daily basis went then it was located inside Chez's pot. Stiles had eaten gumbo maybe once ore twice in his life and knew how to make it it but nothing compared to this. it was perfection. as he devoured his food something caught his attention. it was nothing really, just an odd movement in his peripheral vision that should have been there. he looked over at Chez who was eating slowly and daintily trying to keep his long hair out of his food. nothing seemed out of the ordinary so he went back to eating., but the moment hie focused on his bowl there it was again. it was like a shimmering in the corner of his eye and within the shimmer something moved, coiling and uncoiling with sick green tinted skin and sharp yellow eyes. tiles almost jumped when he felt Chez's hand on his thigh and he looked up at the boy who was looking at him with that concerned look one his face again. they locked eyes and stiles completely forgot what he had seen. it wasn't important. not when Chez's hand was his thigh and slowly inching closer to his fly.

Their moment was shatter however by Scott's loud burp.

"Sorry." whispered the werewolf as Stiles stared him down intending murder.

"Let me show you my room Stiles. Scott, help yourself to as much as you want, we will be right back." said Chez getting up off his stool and taking Stiles by the hand.

"Maybe I should_" Scott began making to get up and fallow but stiles shot him a look

"Maybe you should eat up buddy since your mom wont be home to make dinner tonight" hisses Stiles and Scott nodded a bashful smirk on his lips as he set back down holding his hands up in defeat.

 

They were up the stairs and going down a hall to the left that was lined with old moldy pictures. they gave stiles the creep cause the seemed to watching him. judging him, daring him to do anything he wasn't suppose to be doing. Chez came to a black door and pushed it open. inside was a large room fit for a prince with a canopy bed and wardrobe and dresser and window seat. the entire room was done up in dark sea green/blue and brown and the same crushed pearl as down stairs. it also had the same kinda sea theme though far more obvious here. Chez set down on his bed leaning back on his elbows ad stiles took in the space around him. then his eyes landed on Chez. sitting there so provocatively. his shirt hung off his shoulder and robe up just a bit revealing his flat and flawless belly. His hair was down and fell around him like a black veil casting seductive shadows across his face. Chez bit his lips and Stiles literally fell to his knees in need. he crawled over to Chez, falling deeper and deeper into those green eyes. till his was press against him, their breast mixing and their lips barely an inch apart.

"i want you so bad right now. you have no idea." moaned Stiles pressing himself closer

"oh i think i have an idea. " said Chez his hands sliding down Stiles side to his hips and finally groping his hard on through the front of his jeans.

"A pretty big idea."

o god! Chez was stroking Stiles' dick. he slowly playing with it looking up at stiles with those eyes as he bit his lower lip. if he didn't stop Stiles was going to jizz his pants. Chez pushed Stiles till he was in a standing position and he was his knees with Stiles' bulge inches from his face. His slips his hands up to undo Stiles fly and then stopped much to Stiles loud protest.

"Am i moving to fast.? " asked Chez with a look of worry and fear on his face.

"I don't want you to think I'm some kinda slut who just blows any nerdy guy who makes me laugh. "

"I could never think that. if you don't want to do this then we can stop. no big deal" said Stiles with a shrug and a reassuring hand on Chez's cheek as she stroked just below his eyes with his thumb and the odd part of it all, the shocking part was that Stiles realized he meant it. As desperate as he was to have Chez, He would be damned if made the boy do something he didn't really wanna do or felt bad about.

"no want it. I want to taste you so bad. but you have to promise me Stile this isn't just some one night stand thing."

"No it isn't."

"I want to hear you say it Stiles. Promise me."

"I promise."

why did that sound so familiar to Stiles, making a promise like that. for a second he got ta flash back to that night at the lake. that creature hovering over him. I'ts mouth open, flashing pearl colored fangs, its yellow eyes glinting , but then he felt Chez undoing his belt and unzipping his fly and his mind halted.

He held his breath as the button was popped and his jeans and boxers were tugged down releasing his aching hard cock out into the air. Chez looked up at him innocently then took Stiles balls deep in to his mouth. Stiles wasn't some freak of nature but he certainly wasn't small. about 7.5 inches long , girthy and uncut with a pretty good amount of overhang. his balls were about the size of two small eggs but they did the job. Chez never broke eye contact as he went all the way down, holding himself there for a while with Stiles' Cock down his throat flexing the muscles in his mouth and gullet before coming up and taking the thick tool in his hand to jack it ff a bit, pulling back the foreskin and licking the pink mushroom like head with his long tongue. Stiles wanted to throw his head back and moan but he couldn't bring himself to stop looking as Chez play with his cock. the boy had a gifted mouth and a gifted tongue that was clearly more than eager for Stiles' cock. Nothing else mattered but those sinful lips wrapped astound his cock and that sweet hot mouth surround his him all the way to the root. 

 

Stiles moaned as Chez continued to blow him. He was slow and teasing sometimes, other times he was sucking on Stiles like a starved animal as though he lost himself then he would realize where he was and who he was with and fall back into his slow teasing pace. Stiles was so close but he didn't want to come yet, he wanted to hold on to the feel of his first blowjob for as long as he could. he could spend forever like this with Chez on his knees before him and that hot wet mouth on his cock.

"Stiles" whispered Chez slowly pulling off his dick, the head resting on his lips as his tongue darted out every now and then to lick it. He was looking up at Stiles with those big green innocent eyes, blown with lust and desire. lust and desire for Stiles. Not Scott, or Derek or even the Twins, but for him alone.

"Stiles...come for me." Chez whispered and Stiles shuttered doing just that. he came harder than he had ever come in his life. Chez locked his lips around the head of Stiles dick and sucked hard, milking ever last drop he could from Stiles. His Knees gave out from under him and he crumpled to the ground before Chez trembling and shaking. His caramel god's lips were glazed with his cum and they had never looked so inviting. he leaned in and kissed the boy not caring that his mouth was still filled with his load. they could share it, just as Stiles wanted to share everything with this kid for the rest of his life. this wasn't just lust. this was love.

 

As Stiles waved goodbye to Chez from his jeep he had never felt so at peace and so happy in his life. Scott clapped him on the back begging him to spare him the details as the drove off.

*********************************************************************************

 

I watched Stiles and Scott drive off waving after my human lover. once they were far enough away I let the glamour on the house drop, revealing its true ram shackled form as I walked off into he forest towards the lake. MY long black hair worked itself free from its bonds and coiled about like living snakes as my clothes fell away. This was turning out to be far more fun than i had anticipated. I had Stiles under my spell and most of his school as well. I wondered, as i dove into the lake, taking my true form. How far could i take this little game and just what would Stiles be willing to do for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK here is the all so desired update  
> sorry its taken me so long to get back to this . I've been working on wrapping up Of Band-aids and Big Bad Wolves, and my new Pirates of The Caribbean Fanfic.  
> plus my computer my or may not have a virus  
> (too much porn I guess. #sorryNotSorry)  
> anyway i will be working on cranking out more for this story as soon as i can  
> thank you all  
> and as always comments are welcome.


	6. Friendly Fire pt. 1

Friendly Fire

See the end of the chapter for notes  
Derek didn't trust Chezere. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him which considering the boy's size was pretty damn far. Hr was just too...everything. Too Beautiful, Too, Graceful, Too Boner inducing, Too Smart, Too Convenient, and way too interested in Stiles.  
Not that Derek had any reason to care about who was interested in Stiles. No Not in the slightest.  
"So why are we here again?" asked Cora leaning against the wall of the elevator.  
"Because Stiles isn't telling us everything that happened on the lake that night and i need to know why"  
"This about the little piece of ass Stiles has now isn't it? Your Jealous."  
Derek glowered at his sister but said nothing.  
the elevator stopped and the door swung open unto the loft floor of the ritzy apartment complex they were in.  
they exited and made their way down the hall to the last door.  
"This is it. suite 609." said Cora reading off the small slip of paper the concierge had given them  
Derek knocked, and because he was Derek hale he knocked loudly and repetitively  
"YES DEREK I KNOW ITS YOU!!" yelled a voice beyond the door  
"Just come in before you break down my door, then I'll never be able to get the security deposit back."  
Derek pushed the door open and let Cora in before fallowing close behind her.

The suite was spacious and large done up in steal greys and blues with brown accents. it was roomy and warm but given who the place belonged to it couldn't exactly be called inviting.  
"what brings my two favorite niece and nephew here at such an ungodly hour?" said a voice from the kitchen  
there leaning against the black granite and chrome island was Peter sipping a cup of Coffee.  
" we are you only niece and nephew." grossed Cora  
"exactly no competition for my affections."  
"Your affection? I rather drink wolfs bane"  
Peter rolled his eyes with a smirk but didst dare deny the actuation  
"We need you to tell us if you know about anything living in the Beacon Hills lake."  
Peter stopped sipping his coffee for a second and stared at Derek before smiling and muttering into the cup  
"oh. Them."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Scott had to wonder, were he and Alison this...disturbingly cute with each other? Had he circled Alison like a satellite, the way Stiles did Chez. Did he hang on every word like Stiles did. if so then he could now see why Stiles had been so annoyed with him. it really wasn't that Stiles and Chez were in your face about being together. it was more subtle things that only Scott could notice due to his werewolf senses but most of all it was the smell that was constantly around Stiles. it was the consent and pungent scent of arousal the moment Chez walked in a room. Chez himself didn't seem be doing anything really to create this reaction in Stiles other than being innocent wrapped and deep fried in sexy. and it wasn't just Stiles. every boy in the school was usually reeked of lust when Chez was around but none more so than Stiles.  
This didn't really strike Scott as strange. he was a teenage boy after all and though he considered himself straight he had to admit he had popped at least one or two boners when Chez touched him or smiled at him. The boy was sexy and not in that slutty way but in a classy way like Lydia but with the fierceness and pride that kinda reminded him of Kate Argent. it was direct and clear but not pushed in your face. Chez also never seemed to give off the scent of arousal himself. He always smelled like water lilies or the stale air around bodies of water but never in a bad way. it was just odd, he seemed to not have any actual scent of his own like a normal human. but honestly Scott figured the small was due to his home being out there in the swamp. the smell of muddy stale water and water lies must have permeated his clothes and body.  
No Chez was Normal, just really really hot.  
"So what do you say Scott?" Asked Chez drawing Shim out of his thoughts.  
"Huh?"  
"Chez was asking if you wanted to come by for a movie night after dad's out, Lydia said she can't come and Issac and Alison have a date." Said Stiles resting his chin on Chez's shoulder and nuzzling into his neck.  
"um yeah sure. what about the twins though?"  
"Stiles doesn't trust Ethan around Chez." said Aiden with a roll of his eyes  
"scared I'll spirit him away or something i guess." said the other twin to which Stiles stuck out his tongue and pulled Chez close.  
"whats wrong Stiles. I'm willing to share. you get him then i get him then i get you." said Ethan with a devilish grin  
"or I can just get you. have been mounted by a werewolf?"  
Stiles nearly choke don his drink as the table erupted into laughter  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"dad please try not to embarrass me!" Stiles pleaded as he fallowed his dad from his police car to the front door.  
"Chez is a really nice guy and i really really like him"  
"I promise not to embarrass you in front of your new boyfriend.... never thought i would say that."  
Stiles glared at his father but opened the door to let him in the house  
Chez was standing at the foot of the stairs with his hands behind his back looking innocent and perfect in a black tight, sheer long sleeved off the shoulder blouse with a dark turquoise tank top under neath. his usual skin tight black jeans and high heeled boots were in place and his long ebony hair was free and hung over his shoulder. The dark turquoise eye shadow and black eye liner set his green eyes ablaze and Stiles almost lost his breath and forgot to introduce his father. Luckily Chez was quick as always.  
"Sheriff. A Pleasure to meet you again."  
"The raccoon report right?" said the Sheriff with a nod of his head and Chez smirked  
" Stiles told me you were a sight, but i wasn't expecting his boyfriend to be to beautiful. looks like he has his dad's taste."  
" Dad remember the conversation we had about not embarrassing me!" Stiles hissed but was glad his dad liked Chez.  
"come one Stiles and i have been cooking all day. I can't wait for you try it." Said Chez taking both Stile's and John's hand and leading them into the kitchen.  
"got you into cooking that bunny food he has been feeding me."  
"Oh no Mr. Stilinski. if health yes but rabbit food no."  
and Chez hadn't been lieing. He and Stiles had spent most of after school throwing dinner together and now the table was laden with baked salmon, steamed veggies, brown rice and for desert peach cobbler made just the way Stile mom used to make. not really healthy but it was a special occasion after all.  
"Boys you shouldn't have." said john in udder awe.  
"I wanted to impress you sir." said Chez with a bashful smile.  
"Chez did most of the cooking. wouldn't let me lift a finger." said Stiles proudly as they set down to eat.

and eat they did, it was an hour later a bit before the Sheriff had to be back at the station that they found themselves still gathered at the table telling stories and laughing.All in all the dinner had gone great. Stiles had never been prouder in his life. Chez was perfection. polite, demure and as always quick witted. he kept the conversations working around the table asking question after question about the Stilinski men. Stile wasn't even concerned about being affectionate with Chez in front of his father who seemed perfectly at ease with the kisses to the cheek and the caresses of hands and finger through hair that went on between he and Chez.

"well boys its almost time for me to head out." said the Sheriff looking at his watch.  
"really , so soon." Chez pleaded  
"yeah dad can't you stay for abit longer."  
" for about forty five minutes then i gotta go."  
"Perfect! Have i told you Chez has a beautiful voice."  
"Yes Stiles six times all together tonight. will you be gracing us with a song then Chezere?"  
Chez nodded and stood up.

Stiles watched as he stood at the front of the table right behind John with his hands on his shoulders staring at stiles with a smirk which Stiles happily returned 

*You're so hypnotizing   
Could you be the devil?   
Could you be an angel? 

Your touch magnetizing   
Feels like I am floating   
Leaves my body glowing 

They say, be afraid   
You're not like the others   
Futuristic lover   
Different DNA   
They don't understand you* 

John smiled as Chez leaned down pressing his cheek to his and sang soothingly into his ear, his eyes never leaving Stiles. who watched rapt with attention.

 

*You're from a whole 'nother world   
A different dimension   
You open my eyes   
And I'm ready to go   
Lead me into the light*

 

It happened every time he listened to him sing. he lost himself but when looking into those eyes it was so much more intense. he fell into a a world deep behind those dark eyes. it was like falling through ice into freezing cold water...only the water didnt freeze him, the chill it was reasuring.. It cradled him and cooed to him. It welcomed him and begged him to go deeper. Demanded it!

 

*Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me   
Infect me with your love and   
Fill me with your poison 

Take me, ta-ta-take me   
Wanna be a victim   
Ready for abduction 

Boy, you're an alien   
Your touch so foreign   
It's supernatural   
Extraterrestrial*

 

There was something odd that stiles had never noticed before. The deeper and deeper the song pulled him the more and more the song beang to sound off. it was like the moment the corus began Che'z voice spilt. four other voices could be heard along with his own. they all sounded like him but each at diffrent levels. alto, baratone, saphrano and something deeper and more ... primal, all singing along with Chez, once or twice a voice would trike off and vocalize at such high pitches it almost stung. However, though it was odd and on some level something deep inside Stiles struggled and fought against the pull of the song He couldn't. it was something he had missed sourly, like his mother's lullaby, like sun shine after winter, like air.

*You're so supersonic   
Wanna feel your powers   
Stun me with your lasers   
Your kiss is cosmic   
Every move is magic*

 

You're from a whole 'nother world   
A different dimension   
You open my eyes   
And I'm ready to go   
Lead me into the light 

 

Stiles watched and litened enthralled as his dad fell under the lure of Chez's song. His eyes glazed over as he slouched a little in his seat, his hand reaching up to hold the hand Chez had resting on his shoulder. On some level he realized something was off. Chez's nails seemed longer, his hair seemed to be twitching and he gaze focused yet distant even though he was staring right at Stiles, but the moment passed. Soon enough Stiles couldn't even remember why he had been so uneasy in the first place. 

 

*Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me   
Infect me with your love and   
Fill me with your poison 

Take me, ta-ta-take me   
Wanna be a victim   
Ready for abduction 

Boy, you're an alien   
Your touch so foreign   
It's supernatural   
Extraterrestrial 

 

This is transcendental   
On another level   
Boy, you're my lucky star 

I wanna walk on your wave length   
And be there when you vibrate   
For you I'll risk it all   
All 

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me   
Infect me with your love and   
Fill me with your poison 

Take me, ta-ta-take me   
Wanna be a victim   
Ready for abduction 

Boy, you're an alien   
Your touch so foreign   
It's supernatural   
Extraterrestrial 

Extraterrestrial   
Extraterrestrial 

Boy, you're an alien   
Your touch so foreign   
It's supernatural   
Extraterrestrial*

John clapped and applouded with Stiles as Chez smiled and pushed his hair behinf his hair bashfully.

"That was beautiful Chezere." said John standing up and hugging the boy a little longer than Stiles was comfortable with then he looked at his watch

"Oh wow i didnt realize what time it was. I gotta boys. Stiles behave yourself and try not to talk Chez's ear. off. he's a keeper this one and i would hate for him to be run on by your....Stiles-ness." he said as he grabbed his jacket, jeasturing to all of stiles as he walked out 

"You Just jeastured to all of me!" Stiles called after him annoyed.

"Its ok baby. I like your Stile-ness. in fact..." said Chez slowly backing out of the kitchen and head towards the stairs.

"what are you doing..."

but stiles was cut off as a pair of tight black pants flew trheough the kitchen entryway. he couldn't make it up the stairs fast enough chasing after the heart shape of Chez's black lace clad ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End Notes
> 
> Song Featured in this Chapter  
> E.T by Katy Perry  
> inspired by this video on Youtube. I'm basing Chez's voice on Her's  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yo3zaljtUsc&list=FLmGwz6nkZp6NXngkBbL-DuA
> 
> As always feel free to leave comments and subscribe


	7. Friendly Fire pt.2

Friendly Fire pt. 2

Stiles stood in the doorway in complete and utter awe. for the first time in a long time his brain was blank. The usual jumble of endless thought was stilled instantly.  
There was Chez had out on his bed in nothing but his lace black panties. his back was to Stiles as he set on his knees undoing his long pitch black tresses and letting it tumble down his spine  
He looked over his shoulder at Stiles with a smirk. His dark eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of Stiles room and Stiles was overcome with the sheer beauty of him. This was not merely the lust driven craze of a teenage boy. Chezere in this moment with the lamp light streaming through Stiles' open window and his eyes cast bashfully yet determined and wanting on Stiles, was purely beautiful. There were, in this moment, no words to truly capture the beauty of him...and yet... under all that beauty, Stile's inner self was wary. There was something wild and dangerous lurking just beyond those green eyes.  
He wasn't human and Stiles on some deep internal level knew it, knew that whatever Chezere was, was something old, magical and not meant for him but Stiles had him and he would be damned he let go. He would let The siren song of Chezere's voice pull him under. as he drew closer to the bed he let the song shatter and erase all his doubts and fears.  
he pulled his shirt over his head standing only in his boxer before Chez who was so much more beautiful, so much more attractive and deserving of so much more of Stiles, and yet he wanted Stiles.  
Not Scott  
Not Derek  
Not Issac  
Not the twins  
Chezere wanted Stiles and Stiles wanted Chezere, come what may.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna actually do something." Said Chez, that same bashful yet determined hint in his voice.  
"uh yeah I'm gonna_I'm gonna do something alright!" Stuttered Stiles jumping on the bed and scooting up next to Chez who merely smirked.  
"and just what are you going to do?"  
"whatever you want me to"  
Chez laid down and slowly...too slowly, pulled his panties down. he was hard and dripping, 7 inches of uncut hard flesh pointing towards the ceiling. it was perfect like everything about Chez.  
"I just want to feel you on top of me."  
Stiles quickly complied jumping around trying to kick off his boxer and jumped back in the bed, pressing his hard dick against Chez's slightly longer one, but Stiles had him on girth by about an inch or two.   
"is this alright?" Stiles asked propping himself up on his hands staring down at Chez.  
the boy beneath him nodded biting his bottom lip.  
"should i...move...er..just like hump against you?"  
Chez chuckled at the blush creeping across Stiles face and down his neck, across his chest and shoulders.  
I think its called rutting and yes...unless you want to do something different with you cock."  
Stiles nearly jizzed then and there but he was determined to prove to Chez that he could do this.  
slowly steadily he press himself against the smaller boy, their dicks trapped between their stomachs, rubbing and sliding against each other. it was so hot..but Stiles thought he could make it better. Never breaking eye contact or the movement of his hips he reached over into this bed side table and grabbed one of the many tubes of lube he kept there for just in case and wishful thinking.  
He stilled his movements and pulled back squeezing a pretty good amount of it into his hand then gripping both his and Chez's cocks in one hand lubed them up.  
Chez moaned and sighed tossing his head back and arching his body up. Stiles pulled him close, wrapping his arms under him and went back to rutting against the boy. it was a little hard to him to concentrate though. the squishing and farting noises coming from their wet midsections and groins rubbing together was making him stifle back giggles.  
"OK maybe we should try something else." he chuckled as a rather loud and wet noise echoed the room which caused Chez to burst in a fit of wild giggles.  
"are you saying you want to fuck me Stiles?" asked Chez with an innocent yet knowingly lustful look on his face.  
"YES!...I mean yes I wan to do that.. the thing you just said. I would like to do that very much."  
Chez giggled and pushed stiles back a bit . He lifted his legs and ass off the bed a bit and wrapped them around Stile's hips causing his cock to slide along the crack of Chez's ass painfully slow, his head rubbing just under the entrance the boy was so willingly offering to him.  
"should I like finger you, or something yo get you stretched out? I mean I'm not saying I'm huge or anything cause I'm not_ I mean I'm not little, I like to think I'm pretty well hung you know, but...and I'm not saying that you need to be stretched out, OH GOD OR THAT YOU DON"T NEED TO BE STRETCHED OUT OR ANYTHING LIKE-"  
Chez wrapped his hand around Stiles mouth, gripped the base if his cock and stirred him straight into his hole with one upward movement of his hips.  
Both boys groaned long and loud.

Stiles slowly sank into Chez's red hot heat. it was tight and hot and felt oh so good around his cock. like velvet and silk yet so wet and warm. He didn't think boys could be this wet on the inside. the burn slowly crept up his body till it reached his head and fogged over his mind.  
"Yes Stiles!" Chezere cried out pulling Stiles closer to him.  
"Say My Name again" Stiles shivered.  
"Stiles!"  
"oh god yes"  
" Fuck me."  
Stiles obliged with a few slow thrust enjoying the feel and the heat of Chezere around him. but his beautiful flower wasn't satisfied.  
"I said Fuck me Stiles! Don't hold back!"  
"I don't want to hurt you or anything." Stiles said

Chez cupped his face and pulled him close so he was staring into his eyes. they were glowing like fire flies.  
"you couldn't if you tried. Now FUCK. ME."  
Stiles did as he was told thrusting wildly and hard into Chez causing the boy to throw back his head and moan. Chez liked it. he liked Stiles being rough. something clicked in his brain. he leaned down running his hands up Chez's neck into his hair and gripped hard at the root.  
"turn over." he whispered in Chez's ear but there was no pleading in his voice only pure demanding. Chez complied and Stiles missed the sinister smile playing on his lips.

now with Chez on his hands and knees Stiles gripped his hair again yanking his head back. it was damp, as though they had been at this for hours but stile shad barely broken a sweat. he shook his head then slammed his dick straight into Chez without any warning. Chez cried out but it was the most beautiful sound Stiles had ever heard, even more beautiful than his singing.  
"you like that?" he asked hammering into Chez  
"Yes Stiles! Fuck me! Make me yours!"  
"Mine?"  
"Yours. All yours forever."  
"Mine."  
"Yes Stiles!"  
"MINE!"

he could explain what came over him but knowing Chez was his an his alone drove him crazy. Chez was his to do with as he pleased. He sped up his thrust, not caring hard hard he slammed into chez, he wanted to leave bruises to leave marks showing he belonged to Stiles. anyone who saw him undress in the locker room would see his bruised ass and know and when they saw the bruises around Stiles' crotch and groan after practice they would connect the dots that Stiles had fucked the living shit out of Chez and would be doing so whenever he please. he raised a hand and brought it down hard on Che'z firm heart shaped ass. Another mark to show.  
all the while Chez was crying and begging for more. the things he said, they shouldn't be coming out such and beautiful mouth. they were filthy and kinky and dirty and Stiles loved it.

"OH God Yes! Give it to me! such a big fucking dick buried deep in my boy pussy! Fuck Stiles, don't stop! Harder! Faster! Deeper! Fuck!"

Stiles did as he was told, going at it like a man possessed. ignoring the ache in his legs and thighs, the straight of his muscles and the cry of his body to slow the fuck down. he couldn't Chez wanted this and he wanted and he had to fallow through. He had to cum in Chez.

"Stiles..."

Both boys looked over their shoulder to see Scott standing in the doorway. his eyes glowing red and his claws braced against the door frame but what caught Stiles Attention was the obvious bulge in his jeans. Stiles was going to freak out and demand Scott leave but he didn't' he looked at Chez who smirked.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us." said Chez with perfect composure as though he wasn't just being fucked stupid and as though he wasn't asking Stiles best friend to have a threesome.  
"I can't...this is... Stiles?"  
Scott was always looking to Stiles for reassurance about what he should do.  
"Come on buddy, Chez's mouth looks lonely and if he keeps screaming like he has been the neighbors are gonna call my dad. take off your pants and ram that big wolf dick down his throat." Stiles said and the moment it left his mouth he couldn't believe he had said it.

Was he going crazy. had he just told Scott to ram his dick down his boyfriend's throat like it was the most normal thing in the world. he looked at Chez who looked back over his shoulder. He wanted this. and if he wanted it then Stiles wanted it too. truthfully on some deep level he had to admit he had entertained the though of doing some not so straight things with Scott before, hell he had even imagined this exact scenario once but with Lydia instead of Chez.

Scott still stood in the doorway for a moment longer before taking a few stiff steps forward and to the the side of the bed where Chez's head was. he looked at Stiles who smiled and nodded and slowly unbuttoned his pants. Chez was too impatience though and in one fierce tug pulled down both is pants and boxers freeing his rigid cock.  
Stiles had seen Scott hard before and it never became a boring sight. His cock was slightly above average, an inch or two shorter than Stiles at 7 inches but it was thick and vainy with a large mushroom shaped head. he was cut but there was a slight gathering of skin just behind the head. it was truly just Scott's Balls that Stiles ever envied. they were heavy and large like grade A extra large eggs and hung low in his sack. Stiles watched and waited as Chez slowly ran hi tongue up the underside of Scott's dick before engulfing the entire thing down to the root. Scott moaned out as Stiles used the hand he had tangled in Chez's hair to push the boy back and froth along his pole. he and Scott locked eyes and leaned in over Chez till their lips met.

After that everything was a blur of bodies and limbs and lips. Stiles remember being on top of Scott riding his dick as Chez sucked him off and he was sure but at one point he was in the middle of a Chez and Scott sandwich, fucking Chez as Scott fucked him. Scott never fucked Chez though, Chez seemed determined to only have Stiles in him at all times, that he was sure off. He did however remember the climax with crystal clarity.

Chez was in Stiles lap grinding himself up an down on his dick as he sucked Scott off. Stiles had leaned up and began to tongue and suck on Scott's balls. That was pretty much all it took to send Scotty boy over the edge. the sound be made as he filled Chez with his spunk started as a deep moan, that turned into a low growl then finally the howl of a sexually satisfied alpha. Scott toppled over onto the bed breathing heavy as Chez continued to ride Stiles. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Stiles. He couldn't believe it! they were Snowballing Scott's cum back and forth. it was the dirtiest kinkiest thing he had ever seen or done in his life. Scott had somehow snuck his way over and laying his head on Stile's stomach began to nurse on Chez's cock. Chez clamped his ass down around Stile's dick. If that up Stiles was going to blow before he did. Chez gripped the back of Scott's head and began fucking his face. The more he thrusted the tighter and tighter Chez's ass clamped around Stile's cock. it was becoming unbearable. he was gonna cum soon. he had to hold off till Chez came though. which by the way he using Scott's face like a fucking fleshlight wouldn't be too long off. just had to hold on a little longer. a little longer. not yet. not yet. hold on. hold on! Not Yet! Chez moaned nearly screaming. the windows rattled and wind outside picked up. Stiles could hear Scott choking and trying to swallow . Chez's head was thrown back but Stiles could make out strange lines along the sides of this throat and neck, his hair was waving around but there was no wind and the hand that held Scott's head, the nails looked long and black and sharp enough to draw blood Chez looked down at Stiles his eyes glowing green ember sin the dark of Stiles' room and sharp pointed teeth peeking out from his mouth. Stiles came so hard he passed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End Notes
> 
> Ok that was a little fun to write lol  
> First sex scene  
> How'd I do guys any suggestions and feedback is welcome like air lol  
> So far peter knows whats happening, and all the clues point to Chez being the creature that Stile's encountered in the lake... but that might not be the case  
> As always comments and subcribe


	8. All that glitters

Stiles rolled over, the sun streaming through the window warming his skin. the bed was empty and for a moment Stiles had to wonder why that seemed strange to him. slowly and vividly last night came back to him and he set up groaning. his jaw ached, his neck felt sore and his skin itched from the splashes of flaking dried cum and sweat. Chez and Scott were no where to be seen but the smell of something food was wafting up from downstairs. Stiles didn't realize how hungry he was till just now. stumbling from his bed to find his boxer as and a shirt he made his way down stair feeling energized and a bit more chipper than he had been in weeks.  
the sight that met Stiles almost moved him to tears, there was Chez at the oven cooking away with a smile on his face as his dad set at the table chatting away happily to him. scott was laughing at the table as well. Chez turned around to take a platter of breakfast to the table and caught stiles staring at him.  
"your awake. i was just making breakfast for the boys." said chez setting down the platter before walking over and giving Stiles a Kiss.  
"oh look who's here!" said the sheriff appraising his son with a kind smile.  
"thought you'd sleep in all day. came home and found Chez here making breakfast, an hour in and scott wonders down stairs. they said you guys had a pretty long night."   
stiles blushed a little under his dad's gaze, realizing that the tree of them were covered in hickies and were sporting sex hair, well the two of them at least. chez looked perfectly put together, his long hair hiding his neck and shoulders from view.  
"yeah really long night." said stile joining scott at the table.  
scott patted him on the back as he made his plate. chez was just setting down, his hand ghosting over Stiles's thigh.  
"your father agreed to stay for breakfast but i didn't want to start serving till you were awake." he said. stiles smiled, lean over and kissed his cheek then did the same to scott who just blushed and said   
"dude, not in front of your dad."

once everyone was full, the sheriff head up to bed to sleep til his next shift, scott left to go meet up with Kira which left stiles and Chez to clean up. once everything was done Stiles drove Chez home.  
"last night was..just wow." Stile breathed as he parked outside chez's house.  
"are you sure you were ok with all that? it isn't going to mess up you and scott's friendship is it?" said Chez worrying his bottom lip.  
"i dont think so. i mean he seemed pretty into it and he wasn't acting all akward this morning. yeah i think he's cool with it and i mean it was just a one time thing right."  
"if you want it to be."  
"well i like having you to myself...but if scott ever wanted to do that again i wouldn't kick him out my room." stile chuckled  
chez smiled looking content with himself as he climbed over the center divider and straddled stiles lap.  
"I'm all your stiles. i promise you for as long as you will have me." he said.

chez kissed along stiles neck and throat grinding his ass down onto stiles's hardening cock causing him to moan. he bucked against his needing the friction as he gently tugged on Chez's hair and latched onto the pulse point on his collar bone. then just as suddenly as it started, chez was jumping off his lap through the driver's side door and closing it as Stiles gaped at him.  
"you should be getting home" he said before leaning through the window of the jeep, kissing stiles then turning towards his house and sauntering off. Stiles cursed under his breath readjusting himself and drove off.

as stiled was heading back home, his phone began to buzz. it was scott.  
"hey buddy, whats up?"  
"lydia found another body." scott said grimly.  
"where? at the lake?"  
"no... the fish market downtown."  
"on my way."

Stile hung up and veered his truck heading down town his mind running wild. the creature in the lake, the kelpie, it had promised not to kill anyone else and Stiles hadn't told anyone about it then where had this body come from...had it lied to stiles? no, stiles had done his research on fey creatures, they were trickers and stuff but they had rules and they always played by the rules. something in the back of his mind tugged at him. that night when he and Chez had been fucking, before scott showed up. he was sure he had seen the boy's eyes glow but the more he tried to think about it the more foggy his memory of it become til...it was gone altogether and he couldn't remember exactly what he saw. he shook his head and sped up a little faster. the beacon hill fishmarket was surrounded by cops and EMTs but Stiles could make out scott and his dad and lydia in the crowd. parking his jeep he pushed his way through nearly tripping and falling face first into a bloody mess of limbs and innards.  
"oh god." he muttered.   
though a tarp had been thrown over what was left of the body there were limbs and parts strung everywhere. scott tugged him back.  
"how did you find him" he asked lydia who was looking visibly shaken.  
"i had a sudden urge for fish. walked right over the body and went in and made my order. didn't realize the place was covered in blood till i pulled my hand off the counter then it was like everything suddenly became covered in it. there were three bodies, torn to shreds, this guy looked like he was trying to get away." she said showing stiles her blood stained fingers and then pointing to the corpse.  
"just like the lake." Stiles muttered.  
"not exactly." said his dad ushering them all away from the crime scene and over to the patrol car.  
"according to the EMT and the forensics report from the the first killing the killings are almost the same. three men, just like at the lake, young, strong and healthy, even the ages match up, the parts of the bodies that are missing are the same too. lungs, voice box, heart all them except one. one of the corpses inside still has its stomach."  
"wait...this thing... it ate their lungs, hearts, voices boxes and stomachs?" asked scott  
"yeah all except for one,"  
"what's so different about the one who still had his stomach." asked lydia. stiles could see the gears already turning in her head.  
"nothing really.. there was food in it that's all. it looks like he was the only one of the victims who had recently eaten."  
"before he got eaten."  
"so... the thing that ate them.. it's picky about eating people who have already eaten?" asked scott.  
"no... some predators, like lions and wolves won't eat the stomach of an animals if their is digesting food in it. Its pretty much the same as eating a bowl of feces." said lydia.  
"i thought you guys were gonna take of this thing...you never even told me what happened that night at the lake." said the Sheriff with a huff as he messaged his temple  
"we tried to catch it, had it too then it took stiles and drug him under the water. we found him nearly a two miles up stream." said scott  
the sheriff stared at stiles wide eyes.  
" and when the hell were you going to tell me this! what was it this thing Stiles!"  
"i don't know. it hit my head on the way down. it was gone when i woke up. maybe i didn't taste good or maybe it was full from eating three frat burgers."  
"that doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell my Stiles. we don't even know what this thing it!"  
"i do" said lydia pulling out her phone.  
there was a picture of some kind of horse on it with vacant white eyes and long slimely looking mane composed of seaweeds and cattails.  
"its a kelpie. a predatory amphibious fairy horse. i would need to check the beastiary to be sure but it fits. the tracks that look like hooves, the attacks happening a places near water or with fish, the tentacle like hair that drug stiles into the lake it all fits. even its diet."  
"a fairy horse." said the sheriff looking dumbfounded.  
"a man eating fairy horse! Really!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys, sorry it too so long an sorry it was so short but i've just been under a little stress lately with school and family issues so i've developed a bit of writer's block  
> please dont hate me  
> I thought i should atleast give you guys something to read to tide you over for a bit  
> promise i will be getting more chapters updated once i get thing sorted out


	9. Hell's Bells

"See, kelpie." said Lydia pointing to the picture in the bestiary. they were all currently gathered at Alison's place in the bunker under the house that housed all the argent's weapons and supernatural info.  
Stiles stood against the wall away from the others worrying his lip with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.  
"says the Kelpie is a creature that inhabits rivers, lakes, lochs, swamps, lagoons and wet lands through out the world, though the earliest stories of it are found souly in Ireland and Scotland. it is an amphibious creature , just as capable on land as in the water. though kelpies resemble horses even in their natural form they are not . their eyes face forward, the hooves are fin like, their skin is like the skin of a seal and unnaturally cold to touch." Lydia read on.  
"Yeah yeah bu how do we stop it." asked Aiden.  
"I'm getting there." Lydia snapped staring down the omega wolf almost as intimidatingly as any alpha.  
"the kelpie eats human flesh, praying usually on young children and men. being a shape shifter the creature will usually alter is appearance to that of a while stallion of pony, only given away by the appearance of its always soaking wet mane. should a person approach the kelpie in this form and touch it or attempt to ride it the skin of the creature will become adhesive and drag the victim to the bottom of the nearest lake or river, consuming them alive. should a kelpie take human form it usually that of a beautiful dark haired woman or beguiling child but to do so it must consume the lungs, and heart of an unrighteous man."  
"That explains the four victims." said Ethan  
"So this thing could be anyone," said Scott. "we have to stop it before it kills someone else."  
"It says that fire can weaken a kelpie, and iron can injure them....but"  
"But what?" asked Scott leaning over her shoulder and looking at the book.  
"Kelpies are guardians of water of whatever water source they call their home. if you manage to kill one...the waters source will either dry up or become contaminated and poisonous."  
"What does that mean?" asked Kira  
"It means that if we manage to injure this thing enough to the point that it dies, the lake, and river and maybe every other water source in town could dry up or become useless." said Alison  
"we should just leave it alone." said Stiles.

everyone turned and looked at him. Scott looks like stile had just suggested something unthinkable and kira shared his expression. the twins didn't really seam to be judging him as far as waiting for his reasoning. Alison looked concerned but Lydia.. she looked almost like she wasn't surprised.  
"what! I mean the book says so itself. the thing doesn't eat innocent people. just unrighteous men right? for all we know those guys at the lake could have been sort of douche bags. the kelpie might have been defending its home."  
"The book also says it eats children stiles." Lydia said standing up and closing the book. "and what about the men at the fish market. why kill them huh?"  
" Have we heard anything about children going missing, or being found torn to pieces? no. i bet you anything that if when my dad finds out who all the victims were they will turn out to be less than upstanding citizens. maybe if we just leave it alone it will crawl back into he lake and not bother anyone else."  
"Stiles i can't believe you of all people are saying this. we don't get to pass judgment on people whether good or bad." said Alison.  
"Oh but isn't that what your family has been doing for centuries Alison? passing judgment. hows your grandfather by the way." Stiles sneered then blinked. where had that come from?  
Alison for her part looked only slightly hurt but didn't back down.  
"I'm trying to change all that stile s and you know it. but if someone is killing people then we need to stop them."  
"Jackson killed people and we let him walk out of here Scott free, those two have killed people, lots of people probably." said Stiles pointing to the twins  
"you've killed people Alison. I've killed people. I don't remember any hunt being put out for any of us."  
"Jackson wasn't himself and neither were you, the twins... well they're trying to change ." said Scott walking over to stiles and putting his hands on his shoulder.  
"what has gotten into you?"  
"I just don't think we should be mobilizing a hit squad to kill a creature we know nothing about." he hissed jerking away from Scott.  
"I got a date with Chez. I'll see you all later."  
stile headed for the stairs turning his back on everyone and trying to moves quickly but not look in a hurry. he had to figure all this out. the creature had sworn to not hurt anyone on its lake, ever, but the victims at the fish market weren't even near the lake, why come that just to kill someone? then there was the matter of how close every one as to this thing. them figuring it all out count as stile telling? and if they knew what was going on then that meant that it would only be a matter of time before they went hunting for the kelpie and stiles had promised that he or his friends would never go looking for it. he had to stop them before they go themselves killed.  
stiles was almost to the front door when a hand grabbed him by the wrist. he turned and stared at Lydia.  
"stiles i'm not stupid and i am rather insulted that you t you would assume i am sand that i wouldn't figure out something was wrong. we have both read the bestiary, backwards and forewords and done so much research on the supernatural we could rewrite eve thing that is known on it. So why then did you think i would realize that you made a deal with the kelpie."  
damn Lydia and her fucking perfect beautiful brain. of course she had figured it out. she was Lydia after all.  
"i don't know what your talking about." he whispered.  
"i also figured that the kelpie being a fairy creature swore you to secrecy. you don't want us to go find it cause you promised we wouldn't cause your afraid it will hurt us."  
"your crazy"  
"i'll take that as a yes since you clearly can't tell me. that must have been part of the deal too then. but stiles we have to at least find who this thing is walking around as. people are going to dye and get hurt stiles. and i know you would never want that... also...keep an close eye on Chezere."  
"now what is that suppose to mean?" said said snatching his arm back from lydia.  
"dont you think its a bit weird, the day after all this he just shows up. the kelpie spared you and suddenly here Chez is madly in love with you."  
stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lydia thought Chezere was the kelpie form the lake. that was impossible and just plain stupid.  
"you think chez killed those guys at the fish market. well sorry to break it to you but he was in bed with me and Scott. then he was cooking breakfast this morning. didn't look like a killer to me with an apron on and a stack of pancake sin his hand."  
"i'm not saying its chez, just that we can't rule him out stiles."  
"i see what this about. God Lydia and here i was thinking that you had changed. you just can't stand that i'm not fawning all over you anymore. if you don't have the attention of every boy within a miles radius you just can't stand it. you jealous of Chez"  
Lydia gawked at stiles for a moment then narrowed her eyes.  
"hardly. i am going to pretend you did not say any of that and give you a chance to explain."  
"i'm sorry... i didn't mean that Lydia." he groaned running his finger through his hair.  
"its just... i like chez. if he was sleeping with Derek. then maybe i would believe he was something bad. i mean you know Derek's track record of sticking his dick in crazy."  
Lydia smiled a little and nodded.  
"your right. i just want you to be safe, like your always trying to keep us safe... and what do you mean in bed with you AND Scott?!"  
***********************************************************************************************************************************

 

Derek watched the slim boy walk along the lake. his mouth moving as though he were talking to someone...in the water. Derek was more than sure that Chez knew was there, he just didn't seem to care. and that made him bristle with anger. Peter had said the kelpies living in the lake near their old property had been there since before the hales even called this place home. there had been two at first, a male and a female but it had been ages since anyone had seen or heard from them. Chezere didn't look like much. he was almost model beautiful but nothing about him was threatening. he lacked all the imposing power of a werewolf or the cobra like poise of a kitsune. he was beautiful. nothing more but that was clearly what made him so dangerous. Derek had never had an encounter with the fey or the sidhe but he knew stories of their trickery and their beauty and that was what gave chez away. his beauty and the fact that it was soo perfectly done.  
suddenly he turned and Derek was sure he was going to be confronted but then he heard the sound of a motor. it was stiles's jeep. Chez and Derek locked eyes and though usually most people were intimated by him Chez seemed almost... unconcerned. he pretty much blatantly looked back Derek as though he was just another tree.  
30 mins later Stiles jeep slowly rolled up next to him and he got out the car.  
"what are you doing here?" stiles groused  
"its my property. i should be asking you the same question."  
"he came for me" said Chezere walking up and settling himself into Stile's arms with a deep kiss.  
Derek turned away trying to reign in his wolf as it clawed at his insides anger. when he did look back up, chez looked almost smug.  
"we were suppose to be having a nice secluded picnic but your here so there goes the nice and the secluded part." said stiles with a roll of his eyes. "aren't picnics in the woods by a lake a bit cliche?" Derek teased causing stiles to look flustered before chez kissed his cheek. "no one ever said cliche was bad. i mean look at Derek. the whole brooding bad boy look is so cliche if you looked up the word in the dictionary there would be Derek." stiles snorted as chez eyed Derek steadily. "I'll leave you too alone and uh stiles....um be careful...out here." said Derek before turning to go. "Don't worry Derek. I'll take good care of him." said Chez, his voice creeping up Derek's spine like cold water.


	10. Drowning isn't So Bad

"cherezere is the Kelpie" said Derek storming into his loft fallowed by Lydia, scott, Alison and the Twins.  
"And i know i'm not the only one thinking it."  
lydia gave something between a nod and a shrug.  
"I had my suspicions and some theories but nothing concrete." she said.  
Derek raised his eyebrows indicating for her to explain said theories and lydia sighed  
"when stiles was taken by the kelpie i think somehow he talked it out of eating him or something. Either way i think the thing made a deal with stiles. He doesn't say anything about what the kelpie looks like and keeps us from hunting it or even looking for it and it wouldn't kill us. what better way for it to make sure that stiles keeps said promise than to be around him constantly in the form of a that Stiles would find appealing."  
"This is ridiculous. Chez isn't a kelpie. I've spent time with him." said Scott.  
"A rather intimate time from what Stiles let slip earlier." Lydia pose, crossing her arms with a smirk.  
Alison looked from Lydia to scott who instantly regretted his words. He at least had enough sense to put on his kicked puppy face  
"Scott please tell me you didn't! Not with Chez! does stiles know?"  
"He was uh kinda there...like he was um...just as involved as I was."  
Alison facepalmed and groaned. the twins slow clapped and whistled.  
"Back to the matter at hand guys. who do we get Chez away from stiles and kill him!" Derek barked.  
everyone stared at him.  
"Whoa who said anything about killing him? we don't even know for sure it he's the kelpie." said alison  
"He certainly isn't human! I've smelled him. he smells like mud and stagnant water under that constant heady smell of lilies and rain that fallow him around"  
"That doesn't mean anything Derek." said lydia.  
"Incase you haven't noticed there is no shortage of supernatural creatures in this town. god forbid someone gets in their head to start killing them all then'we really have our hands full. look i'm suspicious of Chez just like you but I don't think we should just go off planning to kill someone with no proof of a crime."

Derek grolwed, his eys flashing Blue for a second then he threw his hands in the air and stormed off toward the window.  
"what about stiles. if Chez is the kelpie, then stile sis under some kind of spell, or worse really in love with him." said Alison worring her bottom lip like she alwasy did when she was thinking.  
"i still say your all out of your minds. chez isn't the kelpie." said scott.  
"You don't get to comment. You had sex with him. For all we know you could be under the same spell as stiles."  
"I'm not under a spell!"  
"We need proof that chez is the kelpie and that he is responsible for the murders. but we can't afford to just go snooping around." said lyida leaning agasint the wall  
"Your right if we get too close and stiles in near he could kill or hurt him." said Alison.

this got Derek's attention and brought him out of his brooding.  
"We can't let that happen."  
"We could help." said Ethan to which his twin just looked at him in bewilderment then groaned.  
"We could fallow stiles around. say we're his and chez bodyguards until the kelpie is caught. or that scott suggested we spend more time with stiles. if Chez is the kelpie we would be there to see anything...fishy... he does and keep stiles safe."  
there was another groan from Aiden.  
"actually that's a great idea." said Derek. with a hint of a smile  
Derek was scary when he smiled.

 

Stiles looked over his shoulder again. yep they were still there. still fallowing close behind but not too close. just far enough to not draw attention which was about half way down the block behind them but for two werewolves that was still close enough for stiles to know he was being fallowed.  
"Shit" he cursed under his breath tightening his arm around Chez.  
"Maybe they just want to come say hi or hang out." said beautiful boy whispered with a small smile.  
"Nope w're being fallowed. I bet you anything either Derek or Lydia is behind this. I'm going to shove fucking mountainash so far up his ass that.."  
"Mountain ash? whats that?"  
"Uh the name of my bat. It uh survived a fire...in the mountains and didn't turn to ashes. so thats why I uh call it mountain ash."  
Stiles knew that was a shitty lie and that Chez wasn't buying it but he rolled his eyes and smirked.  
"Ok then."  
Chez stopped and turned around heading in the opposite direct of the coffee shop they were supposed to be having their date at. for a second Stiles thought Chez was angry and leaving him cause he lied but then he realized it was far worse.  
The long haired beauty had stopped halfway and was calling out to Ethan and Aiden.  
"Shit!" he groaned.  
Both twins were fairly close when stiles caught up with Chez.  
"Well what are the chances of see you guys down here?" said Ethan trying and failing to sound astounded and surprised. Aiden just rolled his eyes.  
"Cut the shit your fallowing us. On whose orders and why? Lydia? Derek?" said Stiles pulledin Chez close.  
"Actually Scott's" said Aiden.  
"Says your part of the pack and that pack needs to bound and blah blah blah. long story short. we need a pack, we get one by being friendly."  
"Well you two are more than welcome to join us. we were just going to the coffee shop. their having some kind of contest. winner gets free food and coffee for a year."  
Stiles groaned and Chez punched him in the amr...really fucking hard, without even breaking his sweet inviting smile.  
"Sure." said Ethan. "That is is Stiles is ok with us coming."  
oh sure make stiles the bad guy here. if he says no, he comes off as being an asshole in front of Chez but if he says yes he has to deal with twiddle dee and twiddle dumb while he 's suppose to be enjoying a date with Chez. Chez who looked imploringly at stiles so of course he agreed. He couldn't say no to Chez.  
No he really couldn't he had tried to earlier when he wanted to get that extremely beautiful and expensive scarf he was currently wearing cause Stiles' dad would kill him if he saw the amount it cost no matter how much he liked Chez, but when stile shad opened his mouth to say he really couldn't afford it all that came out was a "sure babe." and stile had meant it. He was suddenly unable to think of why he shouldn't spent so much money on Chez. He deserved it.  
this was no different. He wanted to say now but nodded with a smile. thinking maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

So they continued on to the coffee shop. Aiden clearly flirting with Chez and Ethan clearly flirting with Stiles and stile found himself flirting right back. he even laughed at Aiden's jokes. He really didn't have to fear him trying to steal Chez away. Chez was his, He belonged to stiles and assured him as such with his touch and his eyes.  
The coffee shop was packed and the small little stage in the corner reserved for bands was occupied by a group of guys trying and failing to sing fleet wood mac.  
apparently contestants were picked by who ever made it to the stage first. AIden offered to go place their orders as the other tried to find an empty table. they found one fairly close to the stage in the corner and watched as another contestant tried to win the free coffee for a year. this one was slightly better. a sweet little thing singing This Girl Is On Fire. she wrapped up to applause just as Aiden came back with their drinks and a platter of sandwiches.  
"anyone else!" called the manager. he looked exhausted. how long had he been at this, how many singer had he had the displeasure of listening to bomb.  
"we have three people on the list for winner so far. three out of...70."  
"Hey Over here!" both ethan and Aiden called drumming on the table.  
"send everyone else home. we got your winner right here!" said Ethan pointing at Chez who blushed modestly but only slightly. there was already the fire of commission in his eyes.  
"thats what every one says." said the manger with a laugh.  
"no man. my baby can sing. go one show em Chez!" said stile leading Chez to the stage.  
everyone cheered and Chez feigned embarrassment and reluctance. they both knew Chez would win this. he had heard him sing. hell the twin and half the school had heard him sing. he could even here some of the whispers from the teens who had been there in the cafe here now. everything fell silent as chez leane dover to the small little band behind and whispered in his ear. the kid nodded and began to strum out on his banjo thing.

*You know my darling, I can't stand to sleep alone  
No sweetheart in the dark to call my own  
You're my own, you're my own, I can sing it, I can groan  
But the darkness is a stranger and I'm lonely, lonely, lonely, low*

that was all it took and the entire coffee shop was silent. hanging on every word Chez sang out in his sweet, soulful, echoing voice.

*Last night's parties and last nights horrorshow  
Smiling and whirling and kissing all I know  
Give my soul, give my soul, sing it free across the sea  
A lonely spell to conjure you, but conjure hell is all I do

 

Lonely, lonely, lonely, 'cause my mama told me  
The dream of love is a two hearted dream  
Lonely, lonely, lonely, 'cause my mama told me  
The dream of love is a two hearted dream*

 

Stile listened to Chez sing. wondering how it must sound to the twins who were just as enraptured by the song. did there super senses make it all the better. all the stronger. did they here CHez in their very souls? singing of things dark and secret. things that no soul could know. did the song remind them of home and love and warmth while all at the same time making them think of dark forbidden things. stiles leaning back, resting his back against Ethan's chest and propping his feet int AIden lap. Ethan's breath felt good on his neck and Aiden's finger drumming to the beat of CHez's song was nice. the first twin rested his hands on stiles thigh and stile sighed. neither saw the small smirk on Chez's face. they just shared this moment. three souls intertwined around the flame of Chez's song.

 

*They say for every high high there must be a low, low, low, low, low  
From every sun ascending a lonesome moon will grow, grow, grow, grow  
Drive my heart, drive my heart, into the fire of a burning heart's desire  
A lonely spell so you be seen, do you hear me coming in my blue dream?

Lonely, lonely, lonely, 'cause my mama told me  
The dream of love is a two hearted dream  
Lonely, lonely, lonely,  
The dream of love is a two hearted dream*

Chez won of course. if they roar of dumbstruck applause was anything to go by. The manager happily hand over a small paper and had Chez sign a few thing and they were in for a year's worth of free, coffee, scones, breakfast sandwiches, energy bars, teas and many other treats. Stiles flung his arms around Chez, falling back int Ethan's lap where he had somehow snuggling himself int over the course of the song. Chez's legs joined stiles in Aiden's lap where he slowly caressed them from ankle to knee. Chez smiled and whispered in Stiles ear.  
"Shell we take our two little strays home. they seem eager for the attention.  
Stiles was hard instantly as were the twins having heard Chez clearly.  
Stiles gulped and nodded, lost in the emerald gleam of Chez's eyes. It wasn't like he could tell him no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are heating up and the web Chaz has cast out has snared yet two more souls to feed his lust, or maybe its stiles lust he is trying to feed?  
> so I will be attempting to wrap this story up soon and i want to thank all the fans who stuck with me and keep coming back for more, you guys rock.  
> as always comment are more than appreciated they are need to keep me going to feel free to comment, share and let me know what you think.


	11. what you wish for

They didn't even make it up the stairs.  
Thankfully the Sheriff wasn't home and wouldn't be for hours because Stiles wasn't entirely sure he would be cool with a foursome breaking out on his floor. They had at least managed to make it over to the living room somewhat, so they weren't just lying in the walk way where anyone staring into the two long windows on either side of the door could just stare at them.  
Oh look there was a mouth on his dick! Was it Aiden or Ethan... no it was Ethan, Aiden was currently face deep in Chez's ass as he and Stiles made out.

When had this become his life? Stiles went from the number one virgin in beacon hills, to dating a hottie, having a three some with his best friend and now a foursome on his living room floor. He knew it was because if Chezere.  
Since the moment the boy stepped into his life things had been turned upside down. Whether it was for good or for bad he wasn't entirely sure but he was a long for the ride.  
Chez pulled away from Stiles lips wet and plump from their make out session. A moan left his mouth as Aiden dug his tongue a little deeper into his ass.  
"Lie back Stiles." He whispered and Stiles obeyed. Pulling his hard dick from Ethan's throat where it had been logged as he and Chez kissed. His boyfriend was on him without much effort and Stiles watched as Chez's lithe little frame a d beautiful ass hovered over his aching cock before slowly, agonizingly slowly engulfing his cock into the hot wet sheath. He had almost forgotten about the twins, till he felt his legs being pushed up and back. There was a sudden warm wetness of a mouth on his balls. He could make out Ethan's bent over form past Chez who was looking over his shoulders whispering to him. Then a shadow fell over then and Stiles looked up and was met with Aiden ' s balls , taint and the underside of his dick. Looking down the other twin smirked at Stiles as Chez began blowing him. Smarmy wolf bastard.  
Stiles lifted up and began liking and sucking on his balls causing Aiden to moan loudly. Ha! take that you prick! Stiles smiled triumphantly around the heavy balls in his mouth.

Ethan was eating out his ass like it was his last mean as Stiles clutched Chez's hips thrusting up into his beautiful god of a boyfriend. Muffled moans and groans filled the house as the heat around them rose. Stiles mouth and tongue inched from Aiden ' s balls to his taint and with a determined mind finally made it to his hot moist hole. Plunging into the wolf's forbidden entry with same ferocity and need as his twin was doing g to Stiles. Aiden let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan falling forward slightly till his cock slipped from Chez's mouth.  
"I think he likes it stiles keep it up baby. Eat that hole." Chez egged on. Stile felt moment and realized Aiden was now completely bent over him but his moans were being cut off. He chanced a look to find the werewolf grinding his hard cock into his chest as he swallowed Chezere ' s dick pike it was mana from the gods. This gave stiles a bit better access to the boys back door which he began locking and sucking in earnest. Chez leaning over him a bit locking eyes with Stiles.  
They were blown with lust and glowing brightly, an eerie yellow/green.  
"Slip a finger in, see how he likes it" Chez teased with a wicked smirk thst showed off his perfect pearly teeth and suddenly very long canines. Stiles matched his smirk and slowly eased on of his fingers into Aiden ' s tight hole. Chez moaned musically as the twin sucking him off groaned and whimpered around his dick. To Stiles utter surprise Aiden pushed his ass back on his finger wanting more.

"So much for you being the straight twin. Wonder if Lydia knows you like things in your ass. " Stiles seared with a laugh.  
"Not so big Nd bad anymore is he huh baby" Chez tainted thrusting his dick a bit roughly into Aiden ' s mouth.  
"Hey Ethan why don't you come up here and put that hard cock to good use." Stiles called down the twin still going to town on his hole.  
"Think your brother needs something bigger than a couple of fingers"  
"Only if I get to ride you after Chez." Said Ethan dislodging his tongue from deep in Stiles' ass.  
"Deal" said Chez clinging his ass around Stiles dick in anticipation. 

Ethan crouched down behind his brother, balls dangling enticingly close to Stiles' face as he lined up his thick veins cock with Aiden ' s waiting hole. Stiles watched from below as the head of his cock pressed against the flexing ring of his twins anus. His trusted a little harder and deeper into Chez watching it steadily breach the anal ring and plunge deep.  
Dude n's head flew back, releasing Chez fro. His mouth as he cried out.  
"FUCK YESS!"

Stiles began liking and sucking on Ethan's balls and the base of his dick as he fucked his brother. He felt Chez lift off his dick but the feeling of sudden cold air and loss of his weight was soon replaced by Aiden ' s mouth.

craning his neck a minute to see just where his boyfriend was stiles watched as said boy leaned against the back of the couch and watched, slowly stroking himself. the sight and all its hotness dawned on Stiles and a shiver ran down his spine and into the core of him, just behind his member. here he was on his back with two of the hottest werewolves in his little pack next to Derek and Scott. The twins, one openly gay who was currently slobbing all over stiles dick while his supposed straight brother plowed into him like a wild beast. it was the stuff of Stiles deepest Fantasies...just like that threesome with Scott.  
"I think its time to switch it up don't you think boys?" sang Chez. His voice seemed to flow over the twins like a fog filling their brains and demanding they obey. Aidan detached his maw from Stiles with a POP and pulled the boy to his feet as his twin took Stiles potions on the floor laying on his back, cock reaching up into the air glistening with spit and the juices of his brother's ass, like some obscene obelisk. Aidan pulled him against his chest, kissing and licking up and down his neck and shoulders.  
"Your turn to ride the wolf train." he whispered.  
Stiles was made to straddle Ethan, his ass inches above the obelisk.  
Ethan set up and gripped his hips gently.  
"Don't' worry. I'll be gentle." he said kissing the same spots his twin had been kissing earlier.  
speaking of the other twin he was kneeling in front of Stiles hands over his brother's on Stiles's hips. Over his shoulder Stiles could see Chez watching intently, still slowly stroking himself. their eyes locked and stiles knew that this would please Chezere. It would please him to watch Stiles live one of his deepest and most secret fantasies. He could almost here Chez's voice singing to him, like miasma in the air telling him that this was what he had always wanted. to just give in to his desires and show Chez just what he could do. and he would do just that.  
Spitting on his hand he reached under himself slathering his hole with saliva before slowly sticking a finger then two insides, never breaking eye contact with Chez. when he was ready, slowly he slid down on Ethan.

Stiles groaned and winced a bit but pushed passed the discomfort. After all Ethan was nowhere near as thick as Scott, a bit longer.  
Aiden was back on his dick before he could even fully adjust to his twin's invasion, not that stiles was complaining mind you.

Chez watched intently as he rode Ethan like a cowboy on a bucking bronco, his fingers clenched into Aiden's hair, skull fucking the wolf with each upward thrust. their eyes locked from one position to the next till he had Aiden bent over the back of the couch pounding into him with rabid force, each backward thrust impaling Stiles on the other twin's thrusting member.  
Hearing Aiden begging for him and the dirty filthy things that Ethan whispered into his ears almost sent Stiles over the edge but he knew chez wanted him to hold out and the coming explosion was pushed back a little further in Stiles' mind. The more he fought off the orgasm on Chez's silent behest, the more lost in lust he became till his pupils were blown wide with it and he growled and bit and scratched.  
His twins, not Lydia's or Danny's, his twins. Stiles little willing bitches.

Aiden cried out bathing the back of the couch in volley after volley of cum, his ass spasming around Stiles dick  
"Listen to your brother moan like a little whore. I don't even think he touched himself once. He got off souly on Stiles' dick." said Chez, suddenly leaning over Aiden's heaving and convulsing form as he rode the waves of his orgasm.  
He locked eyes with Ethan and that was all it took. if felt like someone had shoved a super soaker up Stiles' ass as Ethan unloaded clutching his hips, trying to drive his cock deeper into stiles, trying to find a place to send all that hot wolf cum.  
both boys slowly crumbled to the ground leaving Stiles and Chez towering over them.  
"You did so good Stiles." Chez crooned pressing himself to his boyfriend, their cocks rubbing together.  
"Lets finish up here before your daddy get home."  
Chez slipped behind Stiles, wrapping his long delicate fingers around his throbbing, aching dong. with one swift move he thrusted into stiles hole, using Ethan's cum as lube to ease the way.  
he fucked stiles hard and deep but steadily, all the while stroking his cock. Ethan and Aiden both were on their knees moths open, waiting for stiles. waiting for him to cum, they didn't have to wait long.  
Chez gave a single thrust, harder and deeper than the other and stile felt it. not as powerful as Ethan.s but enough to send him over the edge.  
his dick erupted, spraying both twins with more cum than Stiles ever thought he he had. Amazed he watched the boy lick and suck and catch it in their mouths then begin to kiss and make out around Stiles' cock. it was too much.  
He slumped to the ground with the twins who kissed and licked and pressed against him, like puppies, begging for his attention. Stiles could hear Chez humming and suddenly his he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Stiles, wake up kiddo." whispered his dad's voice. Stiles eyes fluttered open and there was the sheriff standing over him. Stile silently began to panic. The last thing he remembered was being on the floor with the boys before passing out in a post orgasmic state of exhaustion. His eyes darted around trying to figure out what to say, some excuse to give his father for what he had walked in on but then Stiles noticed the Sheriff didn't look at all upset. He looked a little amused actually.  
"next time you have a sleep over call and tell me kid. thought you didn't particularly care for those two." said his dad gesturing to the floor.  
there lying on the floor sound asleep under two thick quilts were Ethan and Aiden, fully clothes at least from stiles could see.  
He looked own at himself, noting the weight on his chest and between his legs. Chez was laying on him under a blanket, they were dressed in PJ's.  
The TV was on, the screen blue and the living room was dark, his hand was even lying idly on the remote as though they had been watching some movie and fallen asleep. How had they gotten dressed? Stiles couldn't remember anything pass passing out, had chez, dressed them all? and gotten them into he living room? but how?  
"Um yeah sorry dad. They just kinda fallowed us home" Stiles chuckled.  
the sheriff nodded, reaching down he stroked hair out of Chez's face who for his part simply cuddled into stiles.  
"well, go ahead and go back to sleep kid. I'll get up before i head out for work int he morning and we'll have a big breakfast OK?"  
Stiles nodded relaxing abit as his dad walked away up the stair to his room for the night.  
choosing to take his dad advice stiles turned off the TV and cuddled into he couch with Chez. He was still so tired. he'd worry about all this later.  
as his eyes drifted close once more, Chez's opened, glowing fiery green. The smaller boy smiled and cuddled closer to his Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK there we go lol  
> Sorry it took so long to update guys, just been going through some personal stuff and haven't really had the time or inspiration to get anything typed out.  
> So yeah, hot foursome with the twins, anyone ever had sex with twins? I imagine it would be hot as fuck... and mildly confusing lol.  
> in case you haven't figured it out yet, its not Chez isn't making his way through the males of beacon hills for his own satisfaction. He's doing it for Stiles, but to what end? Why come into Stiles life and be the instrument through which he lives all his deepest fantasies.   
> Also there still this Kelpie mess. Is Chez really the Kelpie, is he responsible for the string of odd murders? Its clear he isn't human and he has some alternative motive for the things he is doing...or maybe he just love stiles enough that eh wants him to have everything he's ever wanted... at-least sexually  
> Stay tuned to find out.  
> I will try to update soon.  
> Remember to leave a comment and let me know what you think and feel free to tell me you theories about what could happen next.


	12. Rock The Boat

When stiles woke up, the boys were already awake playing halo and the smell of something delicious was wafting through the air.  
Stiles sniffed and stretched feeling stiff and achy in the best possible way. the quiet noise alerted the two wolves who were on in like puppies. Ethan nuzzled stiles as Aiden set on the arm of the couch and gently punched him in the arm.  
this was different... weird different, even for stiles , the boy who ran with wolves. the twins had never been overly close with stiles. even in there attempt to get into Scott's pack. who knew all it took to get ex murderous wolves on your side was a good roll in the hey.  
"Chez said we couldn't have breakfast til you woke up." Said Ethan  
"yeah your dad gave him your mom's old recipe for strawberry chocolate chip pancakes" said Aiden.

Stiles was a bit amazed. That was one of the few recipes Stiles had never found cause dad had guarded it so closely. he only made it on special occasions, like stiles birthday or the anniversary of his mom's dad. He was abit miffed dad had just handed it over to Chezere with little to no prompting but he honestly couldn't bring himself to be too mad at Chez or his dad for doing something so special for him.  
"OK boys lead the way" stiles said getting up. the boys fallowed him into the Kitchen where The table was laden with food and there was his beautiful Chez looking nervous and ansty. this was truthfully the first time stile shad ever seen his face truthfully portraying anything other than mirth, full confidence, or annoyance.  
Stiles walked over kissing him on the cheek.  
"Everything looks absolutely amazing."  
"are you sure?" He quizzed.  
"i know the pancakes were your moms and...we never really talked about it all. but when i was up getting started, your dad came in and told me it was like having your mom home and we talked. I just wanted to make today special for you and the pancakes are your mom's recipe. Your not mad are you?"

Stiles would always be amazed how easily Chez picked up on his emotions and he had to smile and kiss that beautiful caramel cheek.  
"no and i'm sure they'll be amazing."

he was right. they were amazing, just like his mom's. Maybe better. 

they saw the twins off and then Chez said he had a few errand to run for his father and stiles kissed him goodbye before calling scott.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************

Derek was there by the lake again watching Chez walk along the lake talking to himself once again. He knew that chez knew he was there and he didn't care. Luara was near by and watching from a tree and Derek was sure Chez wouldn't show his true face but still he watched and tried to listen.  
His words were too fast and in some language he couldn't understand but he sounded like he was arguing with someone. like a teenager having a spat with a disproving parent. he was sighing and rolling his eyes and growling.  
Derek too a step forward to try and pick up some of the words. It was a move that no mortal could have heard the move. It was too well practiced, too well placed. Nothing save for another predator could have heard it, and Derek began to realize that that's just what he was dealing with because Chez Heard it clear as a bell. He stopped talking and stood stock still. his shoulders fell and a glow hiss filled the air, It sent a chill down his spine.

"You know its rude to eavesdrop on people's conversations." Chez said turning on the spot and staring Derek down.  
"and tell your sister that if she's going to try and hunt another predator, she shouldn't do it on her period. I could smell her on a windless day from a mile."

Though Derek was caught off guard by Chezere's sense of smell he didn't show it.  
"your a Kelpie. What are you doing here? what do you want with Stiles?" Derek growled letting his eyes flash neon blue. Chez for his part didn't back down. though where as Derek was tense and read for a fight Chezere seemed calm...almost bored.  
"If I was a kelpie it would be very foolish to threaten me wolf. especially so near my own home," he said, eyes flashing as well, a strange golden neon green.  
"and as for Stiles. That's none of your business...or would you like to know just what I've been doing with Stiles." 

There was that smell again. Waterlilies and blood and Chezere's tone had changed somehow. it was like a dog whistle under every word but not painful and high pitched. More...enchanting.

"I could show you Derek. Show you all the dirty things Stiles and I have been up to, with Scott, The Twins," Chez said slowly making his way closer to Derek. like a snake on the prowl.  
"Or would you like Stiles to show you himself. Is that it? I could arrange that too. Just tell me what you want."  
Chez was close now...too close. The smell of lilies and blood was almost overwhelming and his voice was almost painful. his hand played up Derek's chest as he pressed himself close.  
"I want..." Derek began, lowing his face to Chez's wicked smile.  
"Yes Derek tell me."  
"I want you...to...get the fuck away from me before I rip out your throat" Derek growled grabbing Chez wrist in a tight grip, his claws raking the fair skin enough to be a warning.

shock passed over Chez's face for a instant then he began to laugh.  
"So I see someone has been doing there research. My spells don't work on people who know that I'm casting them and what they do"  
Derek growled.  
"If your planning on hurting Stiles..."

Chez rolled his eyes and turned his back on Derek. in any other situation it was a dumb thing to do, turning your back on an angry werewolf, but Chez didnt' seem to care and Derek had the the sinking suspicion that it was a lack of knowledge about how dangerous werewolves could be, it was that Chez simply didn't see him as a threat. He was dangerous one here. not Derek and they both knew it.

"Your Jealously is adorable but i assure you. I mean stiles no harm."  
"what about those boys in the boat. and the men at the fish market. I know your kind has to eat human flesh to maintain your human forms."

Chez stared Derek down confused for a moment then blinked and shook his head.  
"I don't know what you think you know about me but I will tell you this. yes I know about the boys that died on the lake. Hell, I might even be a bit responsible for that one but you see I don't need to consume humans to maintain this form. Only older kel...."  
his eyes slowly got wide as he stopped talking and his gaze darted from Derek to the lake.  
"Derek.. you have to make sure Stiles tells no one about what happened that night at the lake and you have to make sure the others stop looking for the kelpie."

Derek was going to retort that he didn't take order from some slimely seahorse but there was a gust of wind and leaves and the smell of waterlilies and blood and Chez was gone.  
Laura walked out from behind the tree where she had been listening and stood next to Derek and looked around.  
"So what was all that about. Chez is a kelpie right or did i miss something."  
Derek sighed and groaned a bit, he was going to kill Peter.  
"Yeah Chez is a Kelpie...but from the look on his face he isn't the Kelpie that killed those men."  
the fact that Derek could tell if the boy had been lying went unsaid. They both heard his heartbeat and could smell him. He was worried...worried about Stiles.


	13. Kelpie

They were getting close. too close. They already knew the kelpie was walking around in human form. Stiles wasn't an idiot. thought he was remiss to admit it he knew Chez was the Kelpie that had killed those boys. as for the death of those men at the fish market he wasn't sure but still if they got to close their would be danger.  
if they found out who the kelpie was really they would hunt it and Stiles would have broken his promise to the kelpie. it would kill them all, but if they did hunt it...there was a good chance they would be hunting Chezere.

what was stiles going to do. what was he going to do!  
"stiles?"  
"maybe he could just run away with Chez. that might work. but he couldn't bare do that to his dad.  
"Stiles?"  
maybe he could just try and convince them not to hunt the kelpie, but that would require him to tell them that the kelpie may be Chezere.  
"Stiles!"

He jumped and looked around

Alison, Issac, Scott and Lydia where all looking at him. Lydia looked peeved and stiles figured she had been the one calling his name.  
"What! What I miss." he said plastering a smile on his face. Lydia wasn't convinced.  
"you've been staring off into space all day. I called your name 6 times stiles." she said folding her arms and cocking her hip. Stiles waved her off.  
"Its nothing. i was just thinking about something so where were we."  
"There has been another murder. This time a small group of bikers just outside of town and this time the kelpie left something behind." said Scott

gesturing to the table in the back room of Deacon's where they were currently gathered.

lying here on the table was a long strand of pitch black hair entwined with some kind of reed. the only thing out of the ordinary was that the hair appeared to be sopping wet though stiles was sure human hair would have dried out by now, that and where the hair hand the reed met at the top they seemed joined almost as though they had both grown from the safe surface.  
"this was clutched in the hand of one of the latest victims. we're just not sure which one since the hand clutching it was all that could be recovered from the crime scene...well apart from stomachs and intestine..." said Lydia crossing her arms and shivering.  
"let me guess your the first person on the scene."  
she nodded.  
"woke up with a drink in my hand sitting at the bar,surrounded by dead bodies...i would be a bit unnerved if this wasn't the third time. its more annoyance at this point."  
"still think we should try and talk to it Stiles" said Scott a bit heatedly.  
Both twins growled low in their throats at the aggression we was showing stiles, an action with caught everyone a big off guard. including Stiles.  
"gee boys. didn't know you cared" stiles joked, trying to defuse some of the tension and failing to ignore the look of suspicion Lydia was shooting between himself and Aden.

"so a few... unsavory characters got their comeuppance. Dont think that means we have to go to war."  
Scott let out a groan that turned into a loud growl.  
"Stiles even if these people deserved this that is not up for us to decide. its not our job to judge its our job to protect our home."  
stiles huffed and Scott pulled him close resting their foreheads against each other's.  
"stiles please. "

all this new found intimacy with Scott and the twins was a little weird but not entirely unwanted. stiles let himself be pressed against the table by Scott their forehead still pressed together, scott's breath traveling down his chest as he breathed out in annoyance...or was that desire.  
"your dad is a cop, does he judge where the person who died deserved it? even if they did?" Scott sighed softly and stiles shivered as he shook his head no.  
"no, he finds the murder and brings them to justice. that's what we have to do."  
stiles nodded, swallowing hard.  
"Fine, but promise me you won't kill it. we'll fight, wound and bring it to Deaton to deal with."  
Scott's eyes flashed alpha red for a second as he gritted his teeth but he sighed and nodded.

"OK what the hell is going on lately." asked Alison.

"seriusly?" echoed Issac with a rasied eyebrow.  
scott and stiles took an awkawrd step back from each, or scott took a step back. stiles just managed to bump into the tbale behind him  
"i mean i know about what happened that night with Chez and as cute as it is seeing scott all protective and affectionate with you stiles its also really wierd." alison said looking bemused.  
"wait...if this is how your acting towards him after just one roll in the hey then...what are your excuses?" said lyida turning on the twins who sheepisly looked everywhere but at Lydia.  
"oh! well then, stiles after this entire mess is over i'm demanding details. all of them"  
"me too" chuckled Alison.  
"we'll make a girls night out of it."  
"a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell" stiles joked much to the chagrin of the aforementioned boys.

suddenly Scott and the twins turned and stared at the door way. there was the distinct sound of the bell over the veterinary door ringing. Stiles heard his name called out and instantly went to investigate fallowed closely by the boys then the girls.

Chezere was standing in the lobby, long black hair undone and flowing around his shoulders like a wedding veil, a tattered crop top revealed the sinful curves of his mid-drift and hips that lead down into a tight pair of faded stone washed high waist jeans. He looked beautiful as always but stiles could tell something was off.  
"chez, babe, whats up" stiles said taking him in his arms.  
"I called you but your phone went straight to voicemail so i stopped by the station and spoke to your dad. he said you'd be here" Chez said squeezing stiles before noticing the others.  
"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything.  
"We were actually just having a very interesting talk about mythical creatures." said Lydia with a smile that stiles knew meant danger.  
"You know, werewolves, banshee's. stiles told us your family is Scottish was it stiles? and i have just been dyeing to ask you. what do you know about kelpies?"

If stiles hadn't know both these two opposing forces as well as he did he would have missed the battle going on. Chez had cut his eyes so quickly and so deadly had Stiles blinked he would have missed it and Lydia eyes betrayed that she knew she had hit her mark.

"My grand-mama use to tell me stories. She said Kelpies are...were a dangerous breed to tangle with. A creature that walked the line between fairy and beast. She also told me stories about banshees, they were strong and beautiful but usually always met tragic ends. said she met one once, a beautiful and intelligent young woman , poor thing had no idea what she was or why she heard the voices she heard. after seeing the death of her lesbian lover, she was committed and died. I forget the woman's name...Lorraine..i think."

even stiles was schocked. no one had know about Lydia's grandmother and what had happened in Eichen house, what lydia had learened. Lydia for her part didn't let her mask of cinsereness fall though stiles could see it behind her eyes, she was both a bit hurt and shcoked by the mention of her grandmother...by name.

"well surely not all of the stroies about banshees end so tragicaly. I'm sure there are few strong enough to break that trend. One more quetion though casue i find socttish and irish myths really facenating. if one were to make a deal with a kelpie, with any fairy really, there are wasy around it right?"  
"not usually, only if the human is very clever. very very clever but it all depends on the promise and some promises can have disatrous outcomes and should be left well enough alone. mythologically speaking of course.  
"of course" said lydia with a hard smile.

Chez turned to stiles pulling him a bit closer.  
"we need to talk."  
stiles nodded unable to reist staring into those deep green eyes. stiles realized now he had let Chez know that he knew he was the kelpie. implor him not to hurt his freinds that no promise had been broken.   
"yeah we do need to talk. well go the lake ok."  
suddenly Issac stpped up close.  
"you know i jsur remebered Derek wanted me to look for soemthing at the old hale place. mind if i tag along.

he wasn't fooling either of them. Issac was tagging along under orders from Scott to keep stiles safe.  
"couldn't Scott take you." stiles posed, trying to keep his voice even.  
"i uh..have to finish cleaning up here and close up. the twins said they'd help.   
"Alison and I have a hair appointment. sorry" clipped Lydia.  
"you'll barely know i'm there." said Issac.  
Chez simply smiled and nodded.

 

"fuck me! fuck me!" Issac cried as stiles and chez drove up into him. he took both their dicks at the tame time, as they lay balls to balls watching the wolf bounce himself silly on their combined girth. Stiles wasn't even sure how it had happened this time. They had made it to the lake parked, chez had leaning over and kissed him long and hard, the air around them shrill and ringing and then they were in the backseat of the jeep with Issac,passing him back and forth between their mouth, kissing and grinding.  
stiles wrapped his hand around Issac's dripping cock.  
"like that huh?" he growled pumping the hot organ and making the boy keening out. the ringing in the air was so constant stiles could barely concentrate.  
"maybe you should take over stiles" chez cooed, slowly pulling himself out til Issac slumped forward.   
Stiles was on autopilot, grabbing Issac by his curls and shoving his face into the seat between Chez's legs. with a yank he pulled his head back so his face was flush with Chez's leaking fuckstick.  
"Lick" he order and Issac growled, stiles shoved his cock deep and rough into the young wolf and growled out   
"Lick his fucking cock. He made you feel good, didn't he, now shouldn't you return the favor?"  
Issac whimpered but stiles watched his tongue darted out tracing along Chez's scrotum and up the length of his cock.  
"Good boy." Chez purred.  
"Yes he is." Stiles agreed.  
"I wonder what Scott would think seeing you like this. bent over hungry and wanton of our dicks."  
He thrusted hard with each word, hand still gripped tight in Issac's hair the other tight on his waist. he could take it. he was Scott's special werewolf friend right. he could put up with a few bruises. they'd fade quick enough. no need to be gentle with him. He had taken far worse from his dad after all. If he could take a hateful backhand to the face, he could take a friendly ram up the ass.

Stiles stilled for a moment, unable to believe the things he was thinking. this wasn't like with Scott and the twins. there was no desire or hidden lust hear. this was answering a very different fantasy one that he had kept bitterly buried deep in himself since Issac and Scott had grown close. this was ll his anger and rage and bitterness. he wasn't just having sex with Issac...he was dominating him...raping him.  
He looked up at Chez to protest but the moment their eyes locked the ringing in the air grew stronger and Stiles forgot exactly what he was going to argue. He just gave his beautiful boy a lewd smile, releasing Issac's head and pulling chez in for a deep rough and hard kiss.  
they made out over the boy as they spit-roasted him.  
Chez pulled back first, pulling his cock from Issac's mouth.  
"Is Stile being too rough with you Issac? do you want him to stop." he asked, he eyes boring down into the boy' skull, his voice almost condescending, almost disgusted.  
Issac trembled and lifted his hung head, mouth agape, tongue lolling out.   
"NO! Please, Dont stop! Fuck me Stiles! I need it. I want it! Harder!"  
"Its whats you've always wanted isn't it. you've wanted stiles over you like this?" Chez pressed, using the head of his dick to smear spit and precum around Issac's lips which were desperately trying to recapture it.  
"what would make it better? if Scott caught you like this?"  
"FUCK, Yes. I want Scott here watching."  
"want him to shove his thick hard cock in your mouth like Chez is doing?" Stiles groaned still thrusting angry and rough int Issac tight little hole.  
"YES!!!"  
Stiles could almost see it now, him and Scott taking turns with Issac like the bros they were. Chez lounging nearby with Alison and Lydia watching the show the boys were putting on for them, cock and pussies dripping wet. Just the thought made Stile drive into Issac deeper, longing Dicking his now de-viginized hole. How had he doubted that Issac wanted this  
He loved it. Stiles could tell by the way he thrust back on his cock and moaned around Chez's dick. he put up a good front, just like he did with the other, wanting to seem all aloof and bothered when inside he was still the little boy wanting affection. Stiles would give him all the affection he could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK here you go. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Honestly I had school, Finals, then I got writer's block then I just lost interested, but I've gotten the second to last chapter up and the story will be coming to its crescendo very soon.
> 
> also i must say this was probably the most raunchy and maybe even violent sex scene I've ever done. (Poor Poor Issac) #Sorrynotsorry.


End file.
